


《他的项圈》

by QI12



Category: BDSM - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 49,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QI12/pseuds/QI12
Summary: 封玺原本认为，这个世上没有Alpha愿意为奴。后来，他遇到了陆南渊。Alpha Sub 陆南渊 x Omega Dom 封玺1.M攻，S受，k9。2.双洁。
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

——到你店里了。  
  
发完简短的消息后，封玺推开面前那扇门，进入了几个月都没踏足过的地方。  
  
音乐声没有以往大了，八成是遭到了个别客人的投诉。灯光倒是比原先更暗了一些，有些角落里甚至一片漆黑，只能模糊地看见一两个或站或跪的人影——不用脑子都能猜出来这些人在做什么。  
  
临近七夕，这里提前就装点好了，各种颜色的爱心气球飘飘挂挂，倒是也不显得太过俗套。封玺环顾一圈，忽视了那些明里暗里的眼神，坦荡地往里走去。他径自到吧台边，扯下了脸上戴着的口罩，并没有张口就说话。上任没多久的调酒师漫不经心地擦拭着杯子，看清他的模样后微微一笑：“您来喝酒，还是来找人？”  
  
这人手指修长干净，有些暧昧地用指腹划着杯口，凑近了便能听见吱嘎声响。封玺抬抬眼睫，目光先是落在他肩上，很快又错开落在了后方的柜子上。  
  
“拿个方杯给我。”他指尖敲了敲桌面，说话声音不大，在比自己高半个头的人面前却气势依旧，连一句礼貌的谢谢也吝啬于口。  
  
调酒师有些诧异地多看了他几眼，同样惊讶的还有离得近的几人，一时间就连在交谈的动静都减小了，借着各种角度打量他。  
  
高脚杯轻轻落在一旁，调酒师朝他被领口包着的脖子看去一眼，似是想要看穿下面藏着的东西一样，“不好意思这位先生，柜子里的东西只是展品，您要是喝酒的话，我给您调。”  
  
这话让封玺微微蹙了眉，语气也不再客气：“需要我再重复一遍吗？”  
  
他目光停在调酒师的脸上，没什么别的举动，却一眼就能察觉出他的不悦。调酒师顿了顿，这才转身拉开了柜门，从高层取下一个方形的玻璃杯放到桌前。中央空调温度很低，他竟是在被盯住的同时出了点汗，看着封玺转身离去的背影，有些口干舌燥地给自己倒了杯酒，冷静下来后才低声问起身旁的那几个看客：“那人是谁啊？”  
  
有人收回目光摇了摇头，表示自己也不知道，但看那架势明显是跃跃欲试，想要上去打招呼了。倒是有一位熟客见怪不怪：“他叫封玺，别看模样不像，人就得服他，手段可没比别人少。”  
  
的确长得漂亮，不像是个Alpha。调酒师又问：“是个Beta？”  
  
一提起性别，熟客不知哪儿窝火，不屑道：“切，就是个Omega而已，要我说其实也没什么能耐，没了那铁圈不还是照样见谁跪谁，哪儿还能像现在这样猖狂，他就是个假清高的货。”  
  
“Omega？可他不是……”调酒师欲言又止，涉及到这里的禁词，后半句话便自动消了音。  
  
封玺可不管别人怎么议论他的，他没兴趣，也听腻了。他握着空杯子随便挑了个背光的沙发坐下，腿还没来得及翘上舒坦片刻，身旁倒是爬来了个眉目清秀的少年，正用脸颊缓缓蹭着他的牛仔裤，脖子上戴了个Omega的新型抑制圈，看上去低眉顺眼。  
  
“走开。”他淡淡道。  
  
少年膝行往外挪了半米位置，却依旧杵在那儿不动，倒也不像是想求他的模样。封玺盯着对方发旋看了几秒，渐渐明白过来了——这是个有主的，根本不会听他的话，而且八成还是来找他麻烦的。  
  
他这边刚想清楚，身后果然传来了一道男音，听上去就不怎么讨人喜欢：“哟，我还以为哪儿来了个新宝贝，近瞧才发现是您封爷，今个是什么风把您给吹出山来了？”  
  
来人是个青年，个子不矮，头发染成金灰色，看上去眼里尽是轻浮。那一声“爷”叫得阴阳怪气，不像是尊称，倒像是在讽他一样。  
  
见封玺不理自己，青年磨了磨牙，往跪着的少年腰上不轻不重地踢了一脚：“去，封爷拿错了杯子，还不快把你的拿过来？”  
  
眼看少年爬着走了，封玺扬了扬唇，反讽道：“几个月不见，没想到你还是这么小人心肠。也不知贵公司的股市情况怎么样了，听外头人讲昨天又一路跌停了，薛二少倒是还有闲心到这里来寻欢作乐，看样子是底气足得很，就等着放大招一举堵上别人的嘴了。”  
  
薛二少被他一棍子敲出了火，“你——”  
  
他一个“你”字刚出口，直接被人给打断了。  
  
来人笑眯眯地往对面沙发上一坐，行过间还带着一股热浪，一瞧就是刚从外面赶回来的。他略过站着的薛二少熟络地和封玺打了个招呼：“哎呀，我绕一圈才找着你，怎么有功夫跑我这玩儿来了？”  
  
薛二少看清人，嘴一闭自认倒霉，扯住叼着高脚杯折回来的小宠物衣领调头就走。封玺懒得管他，舒了口气舒舒服服地窝进沙发里，整个人都瘫了下去：“还好你来的快，不然我指不定用你的桌子砸他的脑袋。”  
  
这家店叫蓝孟婆，表面上是一家正经酒吧，暗地则是BDSM爱好者的聚集地。外行人来这里随便找个地方点一杯酒，圈里人则会去吧台要柜子里的那两种酒杯。对面坐的人就是店主，名叫邱项明，看上去温文尔雅，实际上就是笑面虎一个。两人大学校友，只不过封玺上大二的时候邱项明就毕了业，再一次见面就是在这家酒吧里，倒也算兴趣相投而产生的友谊。  
  
封玺觉着这人哪儿都说得过去，就那张面孔实在惹人烦。两人一来二往熟悉后，这人也学着其他人开起了自己的玩笑：“之前不是说去国外办画展了吗？还以为你会玩个一年半载的，迫不及待回来是想试试跟我了？”  
  
封玺呵呵一笑：“可惜今天出门没戴口球，不然还真可以让你试一试口水没法吞咽的羞耻感。”  
  
“别啊，我技术也很好的，保证你抑制器不摘都能欲仙欲死。”邱项明两手一摊，看封玺脸耷拉着不大好看，也知玩笑过了头，适时就收了：“哎，哥们儿，你三个月没回来，有一件事肯定不知道。”  
  
封玺瞥他一眼：“什么事？”  
  
他没什么八卦心，对圈子里谁跟了谁的消息没什么兴趣，因此见邱项明一副神神秘秘的模样也提不起多大的兴致。  
  
“先等等，我瞧瞧他今天来没来。”邱项明坐直环顾一圈，瞥到某个还算敞亮的角落时嘴边的笑容更大了。他朝封玺努努嘴，慢悠悠道：“看那边。”  
  
封玺顺着方向扭过头，总算穿过一片黑压压的人后看见了邱项明口中那个“他”指的是谁——一个英俊高大的酒客，穿着一身黑色的定制西装，头发盘在脑后露出光洁的额头，眼尾凌厉地微微向上挑着，面无表情。比起相貌，更引起了封玺注意的是这人桌前放着的那支装了红酒的高脚杯。  
  
如果是普通的客人，酒保是不会端上来这种杯子的。  
  
Alpha的强势气场明晃晃地摆在那里，面前却有一只暗喻着M的高脚杯。周围一圈人盯着那男人偷偷摸摸地看，但不像是虎狼在盯着猎物，更像是一群小羊羔眼巴巴瞧着百兽之王。这种略显滑稽的场面惹得封玺挑了挑眉，重新转过头问邱项明：“这是记错了规矩还是怎么回事？”  
  
“没搞错，就你看到的那样。”邱项明两手一摊，评价了一个词：“极品。来一个多月了，不过到现在还没人能搞到手，看把那群人给急的。上周有个不长眼的上去就要他跪，结果差点被揍进医院里。”  
  
封玺若有所思地盯着桌角看了会儿，脑海里已经刻下了那男人的模样。的确能算是个极品，就不知道是故意来挑事还是真的来寻主的，不过他入圈这么久，还从没听说哪个Alpha有受虐倾向——毕竟这些社会中的上位者们一点就燃，敢去压他们的脸，岂不是嫌自己命长？  
  
邱项明不太好这口，他更喜欢身娇体软的Omega，就连Beta都不怎么碰。因此只是玩味地笑着问起了封玺意见：“我看他那样好像对谁都不感兴趣，你说我去试试怎么样？”  
  
封玺耸耸肩：“想要就去呗，记得保护好脸，别给你打歪了以后笑都笑不出来。”  
  
“哪儿能啊，打架我还没输过。”于是邱项明就真去了。他自己没带杯子来，直接拿走了封玺的，离开前还不忘理了理自己的领带。  
  
上学时邱项明只是封玺的一个普通学长，对谁都一副温和嘴脸，谁来都有求必应。封玺习惯了独立做事，因此倒是没和他打过太多交道。后来他偶然寻到这里，正巧看见了靠着墙抽烟的邱项明，后者眯着眼看了他半晌，估计是觉得眼熟在想名字，结果名字没想出来，话倒是先问出口了：找主的？你要跟我吗？  
  
两人当即打了一架，结果还打成了平手，在蓝孟婆沸沸扬扬传了好一阵子，也因此让封玺一个新来的Dom光速变成了红人。其实平手的原因是邱项明看见了他脖子上的抑制圈，怕下手重了把一个Omega打出事得判刑，所以故意放了水。  
  
的确是个会做事的人。  
  
封玺重新窝回去，还没坐一分钟，又有些好奇地朝那边望了过去。他看见邱项明正背对着这边，一手撑着桌面俯视着那个Alpha，似是在说什么。但从始至终，Alpha都没有搭理一句，甚至眼皮抬都没抬。封玺好久没见过邱项明吃瘪的模样，看见好友笑容不变地转身原路返回时，他不禁乐了乐，结果就和那个男人对上了视线，猝不及防地让封玺没由来一愣。  
  
那是一种饱含侵略性的视线，压根不像普通的Sub乖顺又柔和。对方的目光中像是掺着一把火，又像是能吞噬人的深海，任谁闯入眼眸都会骨头不剩一根。  
  
封玺不喜欢这样被人盯着看，他又不是会先一步退缩的人，便保持着原样不露声色。那男人和他对视几秒，缓缓收了目光，骨节分明的手指握上纤细的杯身，将它递到唇边抿了一口，淡然的模样好似压根就没把封玺当一回事。  
  
“不行，那家伙根本软硬不吃，说什么都不回应。”折回的邱项明撑着沙发，倒是看不出有什么遗憾的。  
  
封玺也不知哪来的不爽，明明那人没有挑衅他什么，他却觉得浑身都不舒服，这比薛二少或者其他人对自己冷嘲热讽时要不自在多得多。他蓦地起身绕过邱项明，走到半路忽然想起自己虽然没有戴口球那种东西，但是他从国外带回来的新宠物项圈却在身上。  
  
周围人一半的视线放在他身上，一半放在角落里。他们目睹着封玺握着黑色的皮质项圈，一步步脊背挺直地朝着那个瞩目的身影走去。  
  
一个Omega站在一个坐着Alpha面前，也不禁让人觉得渺小脆弱。其实封玺身为Dom的气场并不弱，但一摆在男人面前就有些不够看了。  
  
邱项明露出了以往波动最大的表情——他的嘴忘了闭，就那样撑着沙发顶看着封玺的一举一动。他想，自己会在打架的时候让一个Omega，不代表所有的Alpha都和自己一样有绅士风范啊。万一这小子在自己的地盘里被揍了，那他岂不是没脸做老板和兄弟了？  
  
他连忙抬脚往那边走去，生怕封玺一个天不怕地不怕的人被一拳揍趴下。  
  
封玺对邱项明的担忧并不知晓，他站在桌前，似乎眼里就自动过滤了其他人了。他没有说话，男人也没有开口，但却稍稍抬了头。昏暗的光线让对方的目光变得晦明不清，原本握在手中的杯子被轻轻放下，清脆一声碰在光洁的桌面上，在并不静谧的氛围中却清晰落入封玺的耳中。  
  
他不打招呼就伸出手，将手中的项圈递了出去，金属的牌子被光照得晃了下眼，上面只刻着主人的姓称呼“FX”，宠物一栏还干干净净，像是在等谁来填上空缺。  
  
与此同时，或低或高的议论声也在周遭炸开了。  
  
一个Omega想要站在Alpha的头上称主？开什么玩笑。哪怕是认同封玺的人此时都觉得是无稽之谈，抱着看戏的心态坐等着封玺被赶回去。  
  
封玺耐心地等着，手臂微微发酸也没有缩回。他近距离地看着这个男人的面容，兴趣却只单独来源于对方的身份。  
  
第一位AlphaSub。这种兴趣就好像自己初来乍到时，那些人也因为他是第一位OmegaDom而络绎不绝到访一样。如果这个人拒绝自己，那他也不妨多试几次，毕竟他已经好久没有感觉现在有的这种热情了——在圈子里时间久了，跟过他的人也有不少，尝试下来都差不多，渐渐的也就失去了重新收奴的兴趣。  
  
但是现在不一样，他想要将手里的项圈套在对方的脖子上。让光溜溜的名牌上烙印下崭新的名字，他更想看这个英俊的人趴伏在自己身侧，隐忍又色情喘息的模样。  
  
项圈的另一端忽然被触碰了，轻微的震颤将封玺从思绪中拉回，他这才察觉到自己心跳竟然有些加快。那男人依旧坐在那里抬着头，一只手搭着项圈，合着一片倒吸冷气的声音。  
  
封玺反应过来，这人接纳了自己。  
  
这让他很意外，毕竟他什么话都没说，就连最基础的交谈都算不上。  
  
感受到对方用了点力气扯动手里的东西，封玺嘴角一扬，垂眼看他：“手呢？”  
  
听这语气就像在逗小狗。  
  
男人抿起唇，眉头一皱，似乎有被冒犯到。一时间气氛凝重起来，但让所有人都提心吊胆的一幕并没有发生，圈着杯子的那只手慢慢松开，很快两只手同时接住了封玺递来的东西。  
  
封玺却赶在那双手握拢之前一把抽回了项圈，压根就没真心实意要给出去的意思。他看着男人眉头蹙得更深的模样，像压根没有察觉到不对劲，反而还意味不明地笑了一声，项圈上的金属扣在对方脸上轻轻划过：“真是没规矩，跟我来，我得好好教教你。”


	2. 脱干净

封玺丢下一句话，头也不回地转身就走，丝毫不担心身后的Alpha不会跟上。  
  
鞋底摩擦地面的声响自后方响起，他唇角弯着，和呆滞在一边的邱项明打了声招呼：“借你的房间一用。”  
  
“恭喜。”邱项明恢复得挺快，短短时间就接受了这样的事实。他笑着从皮带上取下一把钥匙递过去，后半句话虽然是对封玺说的，视线却放在那位男人身上：“屋里有摄像头，你要是介意，随便找块布盖着就行。”  
  
邱项明还是担心的，所以特地给了对方一个警告。封玺心里明白，点头承了他的好意：“知道了。”  
  
封玺入圈这么长时间以来，对他下战书的接踵而来，他们看不惯一个Omega高高在上，这是Alpha与生俱来的掌控欲在作祟。之前他有过登台公调，台下多半人的目光却不在那个M身上，全追随着穿戴整齐手握调教鞭的封玺。比起看一个嗜虐成性的Beta满脸泪痕无法自控地射精不断，他们更希望能看见这个不识好歹的Omega被折磨得跪地磕头求饶——这个认知得到了大部分Dom的共识，并令他们期待不已。

有过前车之鉴，封玺并没有对身后这人放松警惕。在众人的目光中，他领着人一路往酒吧深处走去，抬手掀开挂在墙上的一块帘布，露出后方遮掩住的一扇电子门。

这是整个蓝孟婆最隐蔽的地方，只有个别人拥有这里的进入权。封玺验证了指纹，一串电子音后门开了一条缝，露出里面宽敞的走廊。壁灯照亮了脚底的路，也勉强映出了所有门牌上的字样。  
  
虽然隔音效果很好，但途经时偶尔能听见门后压抑不住的轻吟，断断续续令人脸红心跳，哪怕没有经验的人都能凭借想象力脑补一二。

身后的男人很安静，也沉得住气，到现在都一个字没蹦出来。要不是脚步声没停和气场一直萦绕着，封玺差点以为自己是一个人来的。邱项明的房间在最里面，他来过几回，轻车熟路地用钥匙开了锁。房间内干净敞亮，窗户被打开来透气，夏季独有的热度扑面而来，蝉鸣不止，催得人心里难免生了几分躁意。

“捧好了在门外等着。”丢下一句话后，封玺将手里的项圈朝后扔去，耳边没听见东西落地的声音，知道对方稳稳接住了。要是真的蓄谋已久冲他而来的，那到目前为止也算是有耐力了。

封玺他打开空调，又将窗户关上，随口问道：“来过这儿么？”

男人摇摇头，直挺挺站在那，正微微扭过脸打量着室内格局。那双眼睛里依旧一片沉寂，看不出有什么阴谋，也不见任何兴奋，似乎在他眼里这只是一个普通的房间，而他们接下来要做的事就像商业会谈一样吃酒喝茶。

走廊里的凉气不停地窜进房间里，将闷热缓慢地驱散着。封玺打开暗格，无目的性地挑拣几个轻鞭用酒精棉一点点擦拭，等周围温度稍稍低下去后才淡淡地吩咐，“进来，把门关上。”

黑色的皮鞋闷声踏过了线，捧着项圈的男人不再乱望，默不作声地看向已经坐在床边清理道具的青年。他还记得封玺要求自己双手拿东西，一时间有些迟疑不定。封玺懒散地抬抬眼皮，手拍“啪”一下拍在掌心，“愣着做什么，想让所有人来围观你？”

见对方皱着眉还是没动，封玺心下了然，似笑非笑道：“房间每次用过后都会整体消毒，门把是干净的，用你的嘴把它叼上。”看着对方抿着唇转过身去，封玺又逗上一句：“下次我会让人不做清洁了，就用你的口水舔干净它。要是以后让你舔个鸡巴，你还得命令我给自己涂消毒水不成？”

男人因为他的话眉头狠狠一皱，抿着的唇却缓缓张开了。上下牙齿轻轻咬住了门把，封玺含笑观赏着，看他反复尝试了几次后总算将门合上了。这一下动静可不小，直听得人牙疼。这个羞辱性的举措似乎已经触到了他的底线，西装下的肌肉紧绷着，手上也不禁使了点劲，将皮质项圈攥得发出“咯吱”的轻微声响。

“再有下次，我会一颗颗把你的牙掰断，让你用舌头卷。”看着人沉着脸重新转回来，封玺脚尖点了点地，很快就下了第二道规矩，“进调教室后不许站立，给你一分钟时间，等我挑好鞭子时希望你已经跪好了。”

他特地强调了跪字，男人闻言膝盖一颤，反复动了动腿，尝试未果后顿在了那里，盯着脚下的地板不知在想什么。空调虽然已经运行了一会儿，但屋内的闷热还有残留，将他垂下来的几根碎发黏在了额前，看上去倒是多了点狼狈的样子。

封玺知道这人八成是头一回来，没有任何经验。虽然Alpha的承受力比其他两者要强太多，但他并不打算尝试重刑——他讨厌那种皮开肉绽的方式，让人受伤流血会让他十分不愉快，比起痛呼，他更偏爱听呻吟。所以哪怕是现在，他也只是挑了个软毛散鞭，这是那些娇嫩的Omega喜欢的东西，疼痛最轻，与其说是受虐更像是在调情。

等他侧过脸一瞧，男人却依旧没有动作，像是把他先前的话当成了耳旁风。封玺握着鞭子走过去，身高的差距让他不得不稍稍抬起头，仰视他人的不悦很快生起，“叫什么名字？”

男人顿了顿，目光从西装胸前的口袋略过，晦涩地说出了到目前为止的第一句话：“名片在里面。”

对方嗓音很低，微微沙哑，听上去倒是令封玺挺享受。蹙起的眉松了些，他用鞭子上的软毛蹭了蹭男人露在外面的喉结，顶着视线两指插进口袋里色气地搅和两下，随后夹出一张卡片，一板一眼念出了上面印着的名字：“陆南渊？”

“嗯。”

“嗯？”一节单音令封玺冷不丁掀起了眼皮，指尖摩挲名片的细碎声也戛然而止。陆南渊被他碰得有些痒，有些不明白封玺这一声是什么意思。

“我问你问题，你就拿一张纸来打发我？嘴起不到作用的话，是想被堵起来么？”

陆南渊早就习惯了在各种场合和旁人递去名片，所以在封玺询问自己的名字时，他也将它奉了出去。现在被一提醒，顿时明白哪里惹了这人不高兴，将没说出口的话全都吞回了肚子里，面无表情自我介绍道：“我叫陆南渊。”

“我？在S面前怎么自称都不知道？”

陆南渊皱着眉，嘴开闭了几回，理直气壮地顶撞他：“你不教，我又怎么知道。”

“一分钟到了，该做什么还不知道么？”封玺气笑了，鞭子顺着他的喉结一点点往下滑落，隔着衣料在他小腹上不急不缓地打了个圈，用力在胯间绕了个来回后一声清响甩在地板上，“别浪费我的力气再多说一遍，我希望我们的第一次相处双方都很愉快。”

轻微的疼痛令陆南渊呼吸不如先前平稳，松脂的气味穿过两人之间的凉气，将一小方空间染上了清香。他哑着嗓子：“有监控。”

“只有我的私奴，我才会不乐意给别人看到。”藏在衣领下的抑制圈感应到陌生的信息素正试图侵蚀缠绕上来，“滴”一声提醒起自己的主人。封玺却没有听到一般笑开了：“问题是，你是我的私奴吗？你现在只是一只野狗，在大街上谁都可以上来摸两把，高兴了就给你点残羹，不高兴了就一脚踹到一旁。你一会儿可得收敛一点，毕竟监视器那边的人都能看清你分着腿的骚浪模样。”

陆南渊深吸一口气，还没来得及开口，那原来宛如隔靴搔痒的鞭子却狠狠啪一下打在了他的腿根处。隔着衣料感觉不到多少疼痛，却让他额角青筋立马蹦了出来，咬着牙忍耐道：“你给了我项圈，不就是收我的意思？”

“我有说给你么？”封玺重新坐回去，出言嘲讽道：“小狗，说你没规矩你还真没规矩，自以为是可不是什么好品质。我提示了你这么多次，你却依旧不知道该怎么自称。但看在你这么想认我为主的情况下，我就破例允你一回。去，自己衣服脱了盖上，我可没善心自己动手去护一只野犬。”

陆南渊看了眼手里的项圈，短暂的思考后垂首用牙将金属片咬住，勉强控制着没让嘴唇碰上去。余光见封玺没有什么阻止的动作，他便迅速脱了西装外套，身高的优势轻而易举便将它挡住了运作不停的摄像头。

虽然不知道监视器前到底有没有人看，但一种只有面前人能将他一举一动纳入眼中的现状却令他放松不少。

封玺没有给他任何喘息的余地，没等他手臂放下便再一次冷声命令：“跪下。”

这回陆南渊没有任何抵触，他朝前迈了两步，直直跪在了Omega挥鞭的地方。脱去外套的男人只穿着一件薄薄的白衬衫，条纹领带在空气中小幅度地摆动着，双手正握拳摆在膝上，牙齿依旧咬着项圈上的金属片没有松口，嘴里呼出的热气将上面一遍遍镀上薄雾。他的跪姿很僵硬，浑身紧绷着，像是一只蓄势待发的野兽，努力地收着口中的獠牙，克制着生来为猎手的本能。

“喜欢咬着？那就别让它掉下来。”封玺用皮鞭抚过他的脸颊，即将抽离前不轻地拍了两下，“它不是你的，别让你的口水弄脏了，不然我会让你舔到口水流干为止。”

看着陆南渊拧眉点头的模样，封玺忽然想起自己以前调教过一个不怎么听话的Beta。那个Beta也是受到别人怂恿想来打他脸，什么命令都听，却故意做得一塌糊涂。他原本以为陆南渊会更加棘手，但没想到这人目前为止犯下的错虽然不少，但都无伤大雅，还找不出什么毛病让他生气。或者更直白地讲，他不但不生气，现在心情还不错。

男人正低垂头看着他的裤腿，从封玺的角度并不能看清对方此时是什么表情。他往后挪了些距离，抬脚用鞋尖抵上陆南渊的下巴，让这人的面容全都展现在自己面前。

这是一张能让无数人为之心动的脸，毕竟能让一个对同性不感冒的邱项明夸出“极品”一词还真不是虚的。那双漆黑的瞳孔随着他的动作转了方向，正一眨不眨地锁在自己身上，因眸色的原因给人一种专注而又深情的错觉。

“项圈。”他伸出手，察觉到陆南渊身子一僵。

Alpha嘴里还叼着金属片，声音有些模糊不清，“你不满意我？”

回答他的是一声鞭响，不偏不倚落在小腹上。封玺托着腮含笑看他，眼里却又像没几分笑意，“你还真是第一次来，要是放在别人那，光凭你这一句话就能把你折腾进医院。”

陆南渊这才注意到自己的语气和称呼都不对。他顿了顿，皱起的眉没有任何松开的迹象：“请您惩罚。”

“抬头，不要让我再提醒你。”封玺收回脚，“我刚刚说了什么，还需要我再重复第二次？”

陆南渊松了嘴，撑在膝盖上的手接住了那根黑色的皮质项圈。他看着封玺笑着朝自己伸手，还是犹豫了，尝试了好几次才艰难地将摸索出来的自称说出了口：“小狗……有什么做的不好的地方，请您原谅。”

这么一个大块头自称“小狗”，这一幕倒是挺滑稽的。封玺打量了他片刻，忽然缩手从床上站起来。陆南渊条件反射朝后挪了挪，但这下意识躲闪的举动明显引起了对方的不满。

封玺眯起眼，居高临下地发问，“我允许你动了吗？”

被迫仰视的感觉给Alpha带来了不舒服的体验，他压抑着本能，勉强重复着道歉，“请您原谅。”

“我对野狗都是宽容的，毕竟它们从没有接受过正规训练，所以我原谅你了。”封玺莞尔一笑，用鞭子将对方散下来的头发一点点重新拨回头顶。  
  
陆南渊看着他的脸，为他那句话紧绷的身体稍有放松，但依旧攥着项圈不愿松开。封玺目光略过他泛白的指关节，笑容一点点消退下去。没有哪个Dom可以容忍Sub的不听话，封玺可以容忍陆南渊一而再再而三地忘记尊称，也绝不允许对方犯这种错误，哪怕这个M还没有正式和他确认关系。

“你的事情还真多。”他冷笑一声，“把裤子脱了。”

陆南渊嘴唇紧抿着，他紧紧盯着封玺的脸。封玺没有在意他目光的顶撞，接纳过那么多棘手的M，他已经锻炼出了足够多的耐心，“脱。”

陆南渊胸口上下起伏，似是呼出一口堵在胸前的闷气。项圈刚被他松开手放到腿边，便被封玺毫不留情一脚踢到了桌子下，皮鞋的边沿快速蹭过他的手背，顿时引起一片火辣辣的疼痛。

封玺笑着又轻轻踢了踢他的手，“去捡。”

男人低声道：“你在耍我？”

“之前还记得用嘴叼着，现在嘴里没咬东西，就不知道自己身份了？”封玺拍了拍他的嘴，细软的毛在唇下擦过，留下一片瘙痒感，“没有我的允许不许开口说话，自己做错了事，就别找什么理由。”

陆南渊沉默地看着阴影下的项圈，姿势刚变，封玺又一脚踢上了他的膝盖。

“我让你站起来了？”封玺抱着胸站在他身后，从这个角度可以将男人宽阔的背全部纳入眼底。对方修长的脖颈袒露在面前，埋在衣领的腺体也若隐若现，空气中的所有气味都来源于这里。

那一脚基本没用什么力气，点到即止。陆南渊顺着力度重新跪回地上，膝盖僵硬地朝前挪动。短短几步路的距离他却爬了十几秒，每挪出一点距离都在和自己的本能做抗争。

看着人伸手从桌下捡回项圈，封玺说了句“乖狗。”他坐回床上拍了拍自己大腿，示意陆南渊下巴搭上来。在M眼中视为奖赏的举动，此时在陆南渊眼里依旧难以接受。他重新跪着挪回封玺脚边，将项圈放在了青年腿上。封玺挑挑眉，倒也没多说什么。他指尖拨弄着项圈，漫不经心问：“知道接下来该做什么吧？”

陆南渊跪直了些，骨节分明的手指搭在西装裤的皮带上，一黑一白视觉冲击效果很强。封玺欣赏着这人此时的表演，用鞭鞘抵了抵他的喉结，动作更像是在暧昧撩拨。

“怎么？”察觉到陆南渊略有停顿，封玺眉梢一动，“还是一只没断奶的小奶狗？裤子也不会脱了？”

陆南渊继续了被打断的动作，仿佛方才不过是无意之举。他将裤腿拽下，露出肌肉结实有力的小腿，黑色的袜子也三两下脱了干净，目光依旧追随着项圈。没了外套裤的遮掩，阴茎将最后一层布撑得鼓鼓囊囊，没真实所见也能知晓它的分量不小。

“你就这么喜欢它？”封玺抬脚在他阴茎上按了下，饶有兴致地看他不为所动地叠了西装裤后重新跪好，“脱干净，知道干净是什么意思吗？”


	3. 项圈与跳蛋

陆南渊久久没动。

“是没听懂话还是要我帮你？”封玺耐心地和他耗着，心里已经在计数，想着一会儿要怎么惩罚才比较合适，毕竟从没有人敢让他等这么久。

“……我是Alpha。”良久后，陆南渊冒出这么一句无厘头的话。

“我不是瞎子，当然知道。”封玺看了他两眼，“还是你现在想停止调教？我们没确立关系，现在允许你喊停。”

“不是。”陆南渊皱着眉，“我怕我控制不住伤了你。”

封玺坐在原处，静静看着他。想强迫他的Alpha多了去了，到目前为止他还真没怕过什么人。可看着面前这人犹豫抵触的表情倒是蛮有意思，法律条约改进不过几年时间，这几年内依旧随心所欲强取豪夺的Alpha并不在少数，他还是头一回遇到这么个会担心自己的。

“你要是有那份心大可试试，监狱或者医院你可以随便选一个。”封玺笑吟吟将衣领朝下扯了扯，露出白皙脖颈上的抑制圈。那是Omega的保护锁，可以有效的隔绝旁人信息素的骚扰，抑制发情并且防止被强迫标记。他只展露一瞬便重新整理好衣领，伸手捡起陆南渊规矩放在西装裤上的皮带，不容置疑重复着，“脱干净，把你的狗鸡巴露出来。”

“这是我今天第三次重复命令，事不过三原则你应该听过吧？”封玺轻轻拍了拍皮带，看着陆南渊一声不吭褪下最后一层薄布，嘲弄地笑开了：“这就半勃了？看不出来，一个堂堂Alpha却能在受辱中得到快感。”

他故意强调给陆南渊听，摆明了让他认识清楚现在的情形。陆南渊听到后并没有表露出遮掩的举措，倒是暴露在空气中的阴茎颤了颤，又硬了些许。

“双膝并拢，臀部靠在脚跟上，双手置于膝盖上重叠，左手在上。挺胸收腹，脖颈伸长，目光平视前方。”封玺用皮带不轻不重拍打在他穿着衬衫的背上，“跪姿我只说一遍，记住了。”

陆南渊的沉默让他感觉似是在调教一个假人。封玺拍了拍他的嘴角，啧道：“回答我！”

“记住了。”

“要说是。”

“是。”

封玺忍了忍，心道也罢。陆南渊看起来就是那种做事一板一眼的人，这么乖顺地回答反而让他莫名其妙心生不愉，反手轮起皮带狠狠抽在他裸露的臀部。

“！”

这一下不打任何招呼，闷响回荡在耳边，似乎空气都为止颤了颤。陆南渊猝不及防，手掌条件反射撑在木地板上，牙齿咬住了下唇。

“允许你咬自己了？松嘴跪好，三次重复命令，一次十下。跪姿错误重新计算，自己开口报数。”

陆南渊额角青筋直冒，头一回被人打屁股的羞耻感和积攒而来的暴怒融合在一起，Alpha的威压瞬间扩散在整个房间内。封玺皱了皱眉，他脖子上的金属项环感受到来自Alpha的干扰，正发出轻微的连续警报声。

当初决定主动勾搭陆南渊时，封玺早就预想到这种情况。想要调教好一个Alpha，最起码自己得脱一层皮。他收了皮带冷眼瞧着陆南渊，耳边的警报声越响越大，虽然对面前这个人很有兴趣，但这份兴趣并没有他的安全重要。如果三分钟内这个Alpha不懂收敛，他将直接转身离开。

大不了收奴失败，回去后被邱项明再嘲笑一通。

两分钟后，陆南渊冷静下来。他胸口起伏几下，张了张嘴，“……抱歉。”

“你我之间用不着道歉，做错了事惩罚过了就行了。”两分十五秒，还算不错。封玺额角也溢出一细汗，他没停顿：“情绪收拾好了？那我们继续吧。”

陆南渊皱着眉：“这样你还要继续？你知不知道惹一个Alpha是多么危险的事情？你之前也调教过别的Alpha？”

“我允许你大声说话了吗？”封玺自然知道有多危险。他从没主动找过Alpha，都是披着皮的Alpha自动找上门。陆南渊的表情看上去夹杂了一丝不爽，让他没由来地想笑：“你是第一个，毕竟除了你，我还从没遇到过别的Alpha会端着一个高脚杯泰然自若。在我这里你需要丢掉本能，你必须把你的一切都交给我，依赖我，信任我。相应的，你剩下的欲望我就会满足你，让你爽到射不出来为止。”

不知哪句话让陆南渊皱起的眉稍有松迹，他很快重新进入状态，耳边却冷不丁传来封玺略显温柔的声音，“真不乖，你刚刚三处没用尊称，我要罚你。”

陆南渊停顿几秒，随后规矩地跪好了。他没有开口说出请罚的话，大腿紧绷的肌肉却向封玺表示出已经做好了准备。

“不许喊疼，如果受不了就喊我的名字，这是我给你的临时安全词。”

习惯性嗯了声后，陆南渊又改了口：“是。”

见他应得爽快，封玺挑了挑眉：“你不问我叫什么？是不需要安全词吗？”

陆南渊沉默片刻，“我知道你叫什么。”

封玺不由得眯起眼，他重新审视着这个男人，为他这句话而生了些警觉，“还有一点我要提醒你，一旦你喊了，我们调教就结束，以后也不会再有下一次。”

陆南渊目光同样也锁在他身上，“如果我全都承受下来，你就把项圈给我。”

封玺又被他逗笑了。这人对项圈究竟有多大的执念？

“敢和我提条件了，没用尊称，加罚。”封玺二话不说，“啪”地挥下第一鞭，在他结实的臀上留下一道发白的粗痕。皮带毕竟不是专门的调教鞭，他不得不控制好力度。作为一个S，他必须对M的身体负责。虽然Alpha的承受能力远比Beta和Omega高的多，那也不代表就要力度加倍。

“报数呢？”

陆南渊轻哼一声，硬是把所有抵抗情绪全都压下。他一边控制自己，一边分神数着数。

“二。”

“一被你吃了？”封玺又挥上一鞭子：“从头开始。”

白挨了两下的陆南渊没提任何意见，十分顺从地从一开始数数。皮带接连落在他的大腿和臀侧，错叠后陆南渊的肌肤上渐渐起了几道显眼的红痕。封玺打完三十下，也不见对方笔直的腰杆弯上分毫，倒是感觉自己的手腕有些酸。他再次确认了Alpha的身体素质不是随口吹的，也暗自琢磨自己也得从头开始尝试摸索了。

陆南渊忍得有些难受，汗水顺着脸颊往下滑，晕染了领口一小片面积，没入领带里不见了痕迹。封玺看着那一片湿色，一边活动手腕一边改了主意，撩开衣摆瞥了眼对方结实的腰线，道：“衬衫也脱了。”

这人的确是个非常稀有的料子，像是一块没经打磨也已经夺目的玉石，哪怕是身处这种色气的画面中，那种从容的动作都像是在表演一场艺术盛宴。解开扣子后透出若隐若现的锁骨和肌肉线条让封玺有一瞬的晃神，他再一次觉得自己主动勾上这个Alpha并不算是一个错误的决定。

面前那具漂亮的身体已经毫无遮掩。封玺摩挲着手中的皮带边，压下内心的躁动下了命令，“双手交握垂于头顶，两腿分开，挺胸抬下巴，向我展示你的身体。”

陆南渊仰着头，他胸膛起伏，感受着冷硬的皮带贴着自己肌肤游移，喉结忍不住上下滑动，不断地吞咽着口水。封玺观察着他的反应，故意忽视了下方已经翘得老高的阴茎，反复用皮带摩擦过胸前凸起的乳首，对方细微的颤栗明显取悦了他，“喜欢被这样碰？”

陆南渊有些难以开口，再一次选择了闭嘴不谈。封玺可没能放过他，当下抽上他的腰，“回话，我可对哑奴没兴趣。”

“喜欢。”乳头并没有多敏感，只是被粗粝的皮带研磨不断，过电般的酥麻感越积越多。陆南渊被这突如其来的一鞭搞得浑身僵硬，他高昂的头稍稍低垂，以仰视的角度看着面前正惬意翘腿而坐的青年，竟然有些乖地多添上了一句：“喜欢被你……您碰。”

封玺一愣，看他此时正经的模样又忍不住哈哈大笑起来，“你不需要这样讨好我，以为这么说，方才的惩罚就能逃过去了？”

陆南渊仍旧那般看他，淡淡道：“没有。”

不过不得不说，这男人用这幅板着脸的表情说出那种话，的确取悦到了封玺。秉着试调教而已，不必对一个新人太严厉的原则，他还是选择暂时将那些惩罚丢到一边去，握着项圈扔到他腿间，“自己戴上。”

这幅身体拴上枷锁一定很别有风情，只可惜许久没练过捆绑有些手生，今天封玺并不打算玩一玩。看着男人毫不迟疑地解开扣子往自己脖子上戴，封玺嘴边的弧度骤然剧增，悠悠道：“我有说戴脖子上吗？”

“……”陆南渊手下一顿，他看着封玺的表情，也明白了这人在戏耍他。他垂下眼，不需要封玺再开口，便三两下将它套上了自己顶端湿润的阴茎。

粗硬的肉具被黑色的皮条缠绕，封玺眯了眯眼，命令道：“抬头。”

陆南渊刚一条件反射地仰起脸，便感受到额前被柔软擦过。这不算一个吻，就像是手臂间的触碰，蜻蜓点水不留痕迹。陆南渊却瞬间冷静了下来，他看着退回去笑得像个狐狸的人，缓缓将手臂抬高，恢复了之前的姿势，“您还满意吗？”

“我满不满意需要告诉你？”封玺托着腮，脚尖踢了踢他身下狰狞的家伙。陆南渊抿着唇，看样子是在极力克制着信息素的外放，但还免不了身体的兴奋和抵触。封玺任由他冒汗隐忍，慢条斯理地将手中皮带也套了上去，带着项圈一同上下快速撸动几个来回，愉悦地听着这个Alpha短促闷哼出声。

“被捆着很爽？”封玺指腹在突出的青筋上揉了揉，“项圈被你弄脏了，记得用嘴舔干净。”

“你脖子上的抑制圈已经老旧了，”陆南渊喘着气，目光紧锁在青年的领口处，言语间的威迫清晰可闻，“我不需要费多大劲就能破坏它。”

“有胆子你就来试试，到时候我也可以让你体验一下违逆Dom的快乐，比如把你吊起来硬上半个月，吹一口气就能射得停不下来，让你这根丑东西废掉再也用不了。”封玺手上一用劲，在陆南渊痛哼时收了皮带停了手。他沾了些龟头冒出的淫液随手抹在对方嘴边，“你还真不会挑时机说话，又让我不高兴了。”

淡淡的腥味弥散开来，陆南渊坚持着问了句，“为什么不换新的？”

“还提？”封玺气笑，抬脚踩上他的阴茎，“再提一句，我就让你没力气走出去。”  
  
陆南渊的呼吸频率被打乱，他闭嘴挺了挺胯，将自己往封玺脚下送了送。  
  
“贱狗，这样都能流水。”封玺冷笑着用了点力，鞋跟贴着他的阴茎碾压一圈，抑制圈的警报声再一次响起，房间里属于Alpha的信息素浓度过高，极有可能会超过抑制限度，对他造成影响。封玺却没管，丢了皮带重新握起软鞭，一下准确地打在陆南渊立起的乳头上，“爽吗？告诉我，想射吗？”  
  
“嗯——”软散鞭的感觉和皮带截然不同，陆南渊浑身一抖，胸膛不停起伏，有些着迷地盯着青年的脸看。他见封玺没有阻拦，便一下下用阴茎蹭上去，反复抽插一样接连不断，哑着嗓子粗喘着答：“想。”

封玺轻笑着看他，知道他在求什么。完全硬起的阴茎被项圈严严实实地束缚住，只能艰难地靠着马眼吐水，龟头已经渐渐涨红，正狰狞地冒着水光。不知道是不是已经被干扰到，封玺望着对方紧闭的唇，忽然觉得有些嗓子发干。他凑近了些，抬手轻轻一巴掌打在陆南渊的左脸上，“张嘴。”

陆南渊舔了舔唇，露出一丝半点埋在下方的牙齿，趁着这个空荡，封玺三两下解开了项圈上的金属扣，将它从阴茎上取了下来。没了约束的肉具猛地跳了两下，一股清液从张开的圆孔里向下淌出。

“嗤。”封玺随手将项圈塞进了陆南渊嘴里，看着对方立马皱上的眉，轻声哄道：“乖乖含着，我到要看看你上下到底哪边水多，是前列腺液多一些，还是口水更能把它浸湿。”

陆南渊嘴里塞着东西，口水吞咽不下，滴滴答答顺着胸膛往下坠。他不能适应这种感觉，抵抗的本能又出现了。空气里的松脂香浓郁得几乎将封玺整个人都要吞噬，现在受到信息素主人的影响，就连呼吸都变得艰难起来。封玺脚下不再客气，力道压根没收，将陆南渊疼得长吟一声，冷汗瞬间从额前冒了出来，摆在床头的Alpha专用抑制喷雾也起了作用。  
  
“清醒了？”直到鼻间的香味散去一些，封玺才不咸不淡地问了句。  
  
“……”陆南渊没法说话，有些艰难地点了点头。他的胸前一片濡湿，肿胀的茎身也半软下去，配着耷拉下来的碎发，宛如一只狼狈的落水狗，被迫从情欲里扯出来的嗓音哑得有些不像话，有些疲惫地模糊着道：“你要我做什么，我就做什么，你还要羞辱我？”

封玺随意在他乳头上拧了两下，看着刚吃痛的阴茎又一次竖起，忍不住笑开了：“就你这样随时随地都想把我碾碎的，还想做我的M？我看你不是想被虐，而是想操人。”

陆南渊眼里多了些道不明的意味。他用鼻子不停喘息着，却也不敢再造作地凑上去蹭封玺了。薄薄的一层汗将他整个人笼在其中，将结实的小腹衬得发亮，随着呼吸起伏划下一滴，看上去淫靡又性感。

“行了，吐出来吧。”封玺伸手碰了碰他嘴外露出的那截项圈，用小拇指勾了勾却没能扯动。

陆南渊调整了一下因快感而改变的姿势，规规矩矩地跪在那里，固执地又一次摇头拒绝。

“不想还给我？”封玺收了手，无所谓道：“也没多值钱，既然被你弄脏了，那就当给你第一次接受调教的纪念品吧。”

陆南渊这才松了嘴，将湿漉漉的项圈攥在手里，咳嗽两声追着有些急促道：“请再给我一次机会，我……小狗会学着收敛的，我信您，也请您信我。”

后面这句话倒是让封玺心里舒服一些，其实他没有要离开的意思，毕竟刚才陆南渊被情欲所控的模样挺合他心意，“一会儿‘小狗’一会儿‘我’，还真是没记性。跪好，把项圈重新套回你的狗屌上，看着地面不许抬头。”说完，他站起来又去暗格挑拣起来。

陆南渊垂着首，手指慢吞吞地将那条黑色的东西重新绕上阴茎，听着不远处的动静没有再动。

不多时，封玺折回来了。他没拿电击棒一类粗暴的东西，手里只握了一颗看上去普普通通的圆形跳蛋。细长的线垂在空中，晃悠着贴过陆南渊的腿侧，眨眼间已经在柱身上缠了好几圈，将跳蛋整个固定在最敏感的龟头上。

“心脏方面有问题吗？”

“没有。”

“带电款，一会儿可别爽得尿出来。”封玺笑着用软鞭抽了抽他的大腿，随手打开了低档开关，“我喜欢你的声音，叫给我听。”

嗡嗡的震动声响起，轻微的电流即刻生效，刺激得陆南渊闷哼一声，肉具向上翘成了漂亮的弧度。

封玺目不斜视地动了动手指，将手里的开关直接向上推动到顶。

比低档强烈数倍的电流顺着龟头一路向下蔓延，接连不断的酥麻感惹得陆南渊猝不及防地哼了一声，马眼当下大张，几股水流不受控地冒出，两侧的囊袋鼓胀，就连腿根也顺带抽搐了几下。

封玺用鞭子上的软毛蹭着他的乳首，慢悠悠道：“坚持十分钟，做到了就让你射一次。”

十分钟对平时的陆南渊来说并不算什么，但是封玺现在的话对他来说无疑是一种折磨，一边磨他的身体，还一边磨他的心智。

“小狗，地板都被你弄湿了。”封玺心情还不错，便选了这个称呼喊他，“这里可没有拖把，一会儿用你的小舌头把它舔干净了，不然别人发现了，还以为今天来了个多骚的浪货呢。”

陆南渊手背上的青筋绷得一清二楚，等封玺话音一落，阴茎又兴奋地吐了点水。

“咦，你是喜欢这个跳蛋，还是喜欢我叫你浪货？”封玺表露出意外的神色，轻轻在他阴茎上扇了几巴掌，调笑道：“你的水不会比Omega穴里分泌的淫液还多吧，要不有机会用在你身上试试？我刚刚说错了，你这副模样可不像是想操人，而是想被干。”

陆南渊难耐地呻吟一声，几乎快要被他下流的话激得当场射出来，粗大的龟头已经憋成了紫红色。封玺伸手碰了碰项圈，肉具上的热气隔着点距离都能感受得到，将金属片也染上了温度。

“真可怜，可惜你今天不乖，要是从头到尾都让我满意了，我还可以用嘴帮你爽一爽。”封玺笑着揉了揉他的龟头，沾了满手粘稠的液体，随意三两下全擦在他的大腿上。

陆南渊睫毛一颤，盯着他的唇看了几眼，忽然一拳猛地打在地板上，将跳蛋上晶亮的液体震下来两滴，“别说话。”

饱含威胁的话令封玺挑挑眉，一声轻笑顺着唇角飘了出来。十分钟还没到，他却随手解开了上面的扣子，“不识好歹，还有四分钟，忍住。如果你提前射了，我今天就让你尿在地上。”

陆南渊抖着身体，小心地调整了一下跪姿，试图分散开自己的注意力。但眼睛一闭，他的所有知觉仿佛都聚集在了下半身，只能张着嘴无声地大口喘息，额角的青筋一直就没消下去过。封玺看了他会儿，微微叹了口气，咔哒一声关了遥控器，“乖狗，射吧。”

应允声一时间犹如天籁，陆南渊叉着腿直挺挺地露着丑陋的性器，视线盯着封玺的脚踝，喉结因吞咽分泌过快的唾液而不停滑动，少了刺激下方却迟迟没能射出黏腻的体液，“你帮我。”

“我凭什么帮你？”封玺掏出口袋里的手机看了眼时间，“九点了，我要去吃宵夜了，别耽误我的时间。”

陆南渊咬着牙跪在那里，双手紧握成拳，一时被折磨得不上不下。他看着封玺闲适地翘着腿晃动脚尖，脸上还带着情欲的潮红，沉着嗓子生涩唤道：“……主人。”


	4. 遥控器

封玺晃动的脚尖一顿，“叫谁呢？”

陆南渊深色的眸子像是蒙了一层雾，将里面藏着的渴望遮掩得有些不真实，唇上先前留下的牙印也还未消退，看着面前的青年又沉声喊了一遍那个称谓。

“趴下。”封玺声音蓦地变冷，交叠的腿分开踩在地上，斥道：“少往自己脸上贴金，乱认主的狗东西。”

陆南渊刚被他教会怎么跪，趴还是头一回。他的阴茎没有软下去的趋势，腰高抬着，手腕关节触着地，指尖越距地贴在了封玺的鞋边，稍一抬头，还能看见上面已经干涸的前液污渍。

“最基础的都不会，这张嘴还能叨叨得出来。”四不像的姿势惹得封玺挥鞭落在他光滑的脊背上，头一次用了这么大的力气。疼痛掺杂着一点快感顺着神经传递开来，陆南渊弓着腰，背抬得更高了些，似是为了方便他的鞭打。

“收一收你的信息素，刚刚你没射出来，现在继续忍着。”封玺随意抹了把额前的细汗，长吁口气冷静了一下，“房间里有抑制剂，需要我给你打一针么？”

陆南渊眼闭了闭，拒绝了：“喷雾可以……抑制剂不行。”

封玺笑笑，Alpha就是麻烦。Beta其实是他心目中宠物的首选，毕竟他们没有所谓的发情，身上的信息素也不存在干扰他人的说法，不会随随便便就被欲望牵着鼻子走。

但他就是想要陆南渊，这种兴趣是以往任何一位奴都不曾给过他的。

“两膝分开别碰地面，腿弯曲脚靠拢，前脚掌撑地，双臂着地。”封玺用鞭鞘替他调整趴伏的姿势，抬脚踩在了他的背上，凑近道：“把你的小舌头伸出来。”

陆南渊迟疑地望他一眼，舌尖朝外探了探，很快尝到了一点腥咸的味道——那是封玺之前抹上去的前液。他脸色一时间有些难看，下意识就要缩回去，被压住的背也不老实地动了动，但封玺眼疾手快地出手，一把揪住了他的舌尖。

指节轻轻蹭过他的唇瓣，封玺收了脚，将舌头从他口中拽了半截出来，“保持住不要乱动，不然下次电的不是你的鸡巴，而是你的嘴了。屌要是电坏了，陆先生还能靠前列腺高潮。嘴要是电歪了，以后谈生意的时候都得漏口水。”

他没有喊小狗或者贱狗，而是喊了一句陆先生。这一句先生似乎让陆南渊回想起与人交谈时衣装整齐的不苟模样，又像是在提醒他现在他只是一个全身光裸、趴在一个Omega面前管不住下半身的奴。

这种电流维持在人体能承受的范围内，不至于像封玺所说的那般会电坏身体。明明知道他在羞辱自己，陆南渊却喉咙里哼了一声，缠着跳蛋的阴茎也随着弹跳了一下。  
  
“又发骚了？”封玺拨弄着他的舌，沾了口水的指腹有些怜爱地往下揉搓过他硬成石子的乳尖。陆南渊的阴茎顶端正抵在地板上，断断续续顺着马眼淌下来的前液已经积了一小滩，憋得时间长后龟头肿胀起的体积有些夸张，让人看后忍不住犯怵。

“你……信息素。”两人离得太近，陆南渊嗅到了一股葡萄柚的淡淡香气。Omega的信息素在一个动情的Alpha面前无疑是毒药般的存在，这让他维持到现在的自控力瞬间出现裂隙，在即将崩塌的边沿徘徊不定。

封玺一时没反应过来，很快伸手捂住了自己的脖子，主动拉开了两人间的距离。他对自己的气味不敏感，但看了陆南渊这么久，要说自己没感觉肯定是假的。哪怕抑制圈阻碍了他的受诱导本能，却也会在视觉和心理上给他带来不小的刺激。

过去他也在调教过程中对个别M有过反应，但从没像现在这样控制不住自己的信息素过，难不成真的是该换个新的抑制圈了？

陆南渊一时情动得厉害，喘息声浓重得一下下敲在心坎上，汗水顺着额头不要钱地往下落，红着眼小幅度顶胯蹭着地板。封玺皱起眉，转身在柜子里翻找着药物，颠来倒去却只摸出了一堆Alpha的抑制工具。邱项明喜欢把他的小宠物折腾到发情，上一批Omega气味掩盖剂也见了底，没有丁点存货。他最后看了眼地上的陆南渊，冷静地把自己关进卫生间，掏出手机打了个电话。

邱项明接得很快，那端还有轻微的水声，不知就这点功夫他又摸到哪里快活去了。听了封玺的话后，他原本还正常的语速一下变急了：“你不是戴着抑制圈吗？发情了？”

“没有。”封玺用冷水激了遍自己的脸，“我脑子还很清醒，不然怎么给你打的电话。”

“嘶，那不应该啊。”邱项明沉吟片刻，“会不会是那小子在易感期？或者说，你的信息素气味对他来说很特殊，所以稍微多一点他就闻到了。”

这时外面忽然生出点异响，似乎有什么东西滚到了地上，隔着门板都能清晰听见。邱项明踹开脚边的人，追着问了句需不需要赶过来，封玺沉默了片刻，说了句不用就挂上了电话。

房间里还是如先前一样整齐，并没有遭到破坏，那个高大的身影依旧守在原地。封玺绕到床后看了眼，发现对方似乎冷静了不少，而原本被他放在床上的抑制喷雾却掉到了地上，透明瓶身里的液体一下空了一半。

“你在做什么！”封玺上前捡起了喷雾，有些不耐地捏起陆南渊的脸：“你不知道使用说明？过度使用那么大的副作用看不到吗！”

陆南渊抬眼看他，原本赤红的双眸也恢复了原本的幽深模样，头脑却在短时间内变得有些昏沉，浑浑噩噩地和他道歉：“对不起。”

“是我疏忽了，不是你的原因。”看着人乖顺的模样，封玺无奈了，骂人的话实在有些说不出口。他见陆南渊阴茎又一次软塌下去，不易察觉地叹了口气，“还能坚持吗？”

陆南渊小幅度甩甩头，隔了会儿才答：“可以。”

过量的喷雾将他对Omega信息素的敏感度降到最低，应了一声后陆南渊便垂下眼睫，恢复了先前封玺让他维持的跪趴姿势。

“小可怜，你这样我都狠不下心再欺负你。”封玺揉了揉他的下巴，将他的头向上固定，使喉结更明显地暴露在视线范围内。看着男人有些不安地吞咽唾液，他轻轻笑了一声，半俯下身去，一边贴近了一边温声道：“念在你刚刚很乖的份上，这是奖你的。”

封玺柔软的唇碰上Alpha的脖子，牙齿咬住了他的喉结，灵活的舌尖舔了舔被圈制住的那小片肌肤，嘴里立即品到了一点汗液的咸味。他用了点力啃着对方的皮肉，性邀请一般不停有节奏地吮吸着，“啵啾”的轻微声响断续回荡在两人耳边，无疑是一种效果尚佳的催情剂。

陆南渊僵着脖子，蜷着的脚趾动了动。Omega的气味被感官封锁无法再捕捉，但封玺柔软的头发却一下又一下地蹭着他的下颚和脸颊，带来的酥麻感一点都不比脖子上的痛痒感少。

察觉到男人的喘息慢慢变了旋律洒在发顶，封玺伸手揣进口袋里，将跳蛋的开关往上推了一档。喉结的震颤顺着唇齿传递出欢愉的信号，封玺闷笑两声扬起脸，“小狗，让我看看你的舌头收回去没。”

陆南渊呼吸一停，忙张开嘴，将腥红的舌搭在发干的下唇上。他还没完全做完这个动作，嘴里就被塞进了东西，是操控跳蛋的遥控器。

“自己玩。”封玺笑着把跳蛋上的线缠松了些，慢悠悠重新坐回去，视线不经意略过陆南渊痕迹斑驳的脖子，一种满足感油然而生，“腿再分大点，我允许你把自己玩射。”

控制权在封玺手里和在自己手里是截然不同的两码事。陆南渊叼着遥控器，舌头覆在起伏的开关按钮上，封玺残留在喉结上的口水被空调冷风直吹着，让他忍不住浑身哆嗦了一下，龟头涨着滴下两滴水，盖在先前快要风干的液体上。

“最低档射不出来吧，贱狗。”封玺踢了踢他的肉柱，脚尖从龟头一直滑到囊袋，用的力恰到好处，既能让陆南渊有快感，又不会让这份快感超过界限，“真想把你毛剃了，不然撞在身上岂不是硌得慌？”

暗示性的话令陆南渊受不住地呻吟一声，他的视线灼热起来，全都放在了封玺身上，顺着近在咫尺的脚一路向上，滑过小腿和膝盖，最终流连在对方的手上不动了。

“想要我摸你？”封玺挑了挑眉，看出他眼里的意思了。他的手算得上是全身最完美的部位，指甲圆润干净，十指白皙翩长，大部分时间不是握着画笔就是拿着鞭子。想到先前陆南渊有些失控时自己便是用指尖碰了他的嘴，封玺心里起了点猜测，两指并拢顺着他的唇缝捅进去，从柔软的舌摸索到开关，不留情分地往上一推。

“嗯——”被反复折磨着性器的陆南渊没有料到他忽然会来这么一出，被电得仰着头长叫一声，积攒了许久的浊液再也控制不住，一股脑猛地从大开的马眼里喷射而出，一部分溅到了自己的胸前，一部分落了地板，沾在了封玺的鞋面上。

浓郁的松木味向四下里炸开，粗壮的阴茎抖动不停，射精进行到一半，却被另一只不属于自己的拇指挡住了洞眼，将喷到中途的精液全都堵了回去，还顺带握住茎身用力挤压了两下。

“唔——”被打断高潮可不是件令人愉快的事。陆南渊一时额角直突突，手臂动了动，一时间眼神凶得像是要将封玺生吞活剥了一样。他吐出遥控器想要关闭，却被青年先一步夺走了。最高档的电流依旧持续折磨着他，小腹连带着抽搐不停，热流飞快朝一处聚集。他一时间汗如雨下，无法在维持趴着的姿势，腿分着跪在那里，沾着精液的胸膛上下起伏，低沉的嗓音里含着怒意：“关掉。”

“小狗，别轻易和我求饶。”听着警报响起的声音，封玺却不为所动，一段时间下来他似乎已经习惯了。他松手后丢开遥控器执起了散鞭，往对方硕大的龟头上抽了几下，每次都让上面的软毛扫在马眼和敏感位置上，“忍着，我很不喜欢你刚才抗拒的那一声，只要是我给你的，你就都得要。四十鞭，自己计数，要是没结束前你没管好你的狗鸡巴，就给我光着从这里滚出去。”

陆南渊双腿颤抖着，这种鞭子已经不会给他任何疼痛，有的全是多多少少向上堆积的快感。他深吸一口气，搭在膝上的手狠狠掐了自己一把，咬着牙数着：“一、二……”

“不用数出声。”封玺打断他，手里的鞭子快速起落，将那根迅速充血的阴茎抽得左右甩动，鞭身带着偶尔溢出的淫靡体液溅在地面上。他不是没有注意到陆南渊的小动作，只是打算放过一马，不然真的罚起来，这家伙犯下的错没完没了。

陆南渊不知道自己是怎么忍下来的。那鞭子明明没有用多少劲，却像是一点点抽空了他的所有力气，到后来就连腰也有些直不起来，满脑子全被好爽两个字占据了，骇人的气场渐渐收敛干净，根本察觉不到自己看着封玺的眼里涵盖了多少的渴望。

“乱发情的贱货，真应该让你亲眼瞧瞧你现在的样子，浪得找根假鸡巴插嘴都能射。”封玺嗤了一句，利落地挥了最后一鞭。陆南渊整个人像是刚从水里捞出来，头发完全乱了，汗津津地黏着。封玺丢了鞭子，将遥控器上开关关闭的同时凑近了男人的耳边，在圆形的耳垂上咬了一口。他嗅着对方身上浓郁的清香气息，似乎轻轻笑了一声，声音也蓦地柔和下去，“乖狗，为我射出来。”

一句话令陆南渊无声地高潮了。  
  
浓稠的精液向上喷发而出，这下不仅射在了封玺的鞋子上，还弄脏了他的衣服。没能完全排解开的快感残留下来，一时间酸胀感聚集在小腹周围。他还是不留心咬破了唇，淡淡的血迹溢出伤口，沿着唇纹晕成了一朵小花的形状。

比以往更强烈的快感令他短时间内失了神，双眸无焦距地看向头顶的天花板。这次的高潮持续得异常久，哪怕没有精液能射出，阴茎顶端的小洞还像张小嘴一样一张一合。封玺贴心地用鞭鞘替他揉了揉腹部，在陆南渊皱眉闷哼时，将项圈套在了对方脖子上。

青年不太熟练地调整了一下项圈扣子的松紧，直到适中后才抬手擦去男人唇上的血渍，弯着眼拍着对方脸颊笑了笑，“做得不错，我的小狗。”


	5. 吻

陆南渊洗完澡出来时，封玺已经不在房间内了，但对方沾了自己精液的上衣被随手丢到门后，算是报废了。

从情欲中脱身而出的男人浑身带着水汽，沉睡的性器凸成一团半掩在浴巾下，没擦干的头发还在往下滴水。他站在浴室门口沉默了片刻，随后一件件从地上捡起自己勉强能穿的衬衫和西裤往身上套。

地上凌乱的干液痕迹和空气中未完全散尽的糜烂气味还在提醒着他方才这里发生过什么事。戴在脖子上的项圈被揉洗过，现在还湿漉漉地贴在肌肤上，光滑的金属片随着他的动作晃了晃，在灯光下闪出一道光。

他取下摄像头上的外套，然而视线中代表运行的红灯并没有亮起。先前刚进这个房间时他没有仔细观察，现在注意到蹊跷后鼻子里不禁发出短暂的一声轻笑。  
  
一切收拾妥当后，他抬脚准备离开，去找找他那位刚给他戴上所属标记就不知跑到哪里去的“主人”。然而刚走到门口还没来得及握住门把，屋外忽然传来两人对话的声音，其中一位正是封玺。脚步声逐渐靠近，陆南渊皱了皱眉，站在那里和青年正面对了个脸。

邱项明话说到一半卡了壳，脸上的笑容依旧在，和初见时没什么两样。他像是压根没看见陆南渊，侧过身去继续和封玺道：“我那边还有很多新来的Beta，回头和我去挑一挑，说不定这回有你喜欢的。”

封玺抱着手臂踏入房间，有些轻佻地撩了撩陆南渊的喉结，“不用，你自己留着吧。”

邱项明瞥了眼那个高大的身影，“到现在为止他还在任你仰视，连一个M最基本的觉悟都没有。还是说长时间不来，你连最低的要求都没了？”

“项明。”食指插入项圈里勾住，封玺将陆南渊往下拽了拽，迫使对方弯下腰和自己齐平。男人默不作声地垂着眼睫，视线却从始至终牢牢困在了自己身上，没有分给屋内的另一人分毫。封玺喊了一声好友的名字，似是在提醒对方话有些多了，“我的要求你能不清楚么？我的狗还轮不到别的S来指手画脚。”

邱项明无奈地抬手拍了拍他的肩：“你这回真不能怪我多管闲事，我和他同样是Alpha，我比你更了解他脑子里在想什么。你觉得会有一个Alpha心甘情愿地跪在他人脚边吗？我们打个赌，封玺，他和先前接近你的那些人没什么两样，只不过更能忍而已。”

封玺懒懒散散地揉着陆南渊的下巴，鼻子轻轻动了动，嗅着对方身上的潮气和木香，挑着嘴角逗他的新宠物：“告诉这位自称蓝孟婆第一的Dom，你刚刚表现的怎么样？”

陆南渊唇紧抿着，视线总算从青年脸上挪开了，有些不善地盯着邱项明看。一山不容二虎似乎就是现在的情形，两个Alpha视线碰撞在一起，像是带起了一道肉眼难见的火花，哪怕陆南渊被封玺强制扯着脖子，他的气势也没输下分毫，完全没有半分在他人领地的自觉。

“乖点，别这么不礼貌。”Alpha互相施压的氛围不是那么好呆的，封玺浑身不舒坦地皱了皱眉，指节轻轻一带，将陆南渊的脑袋转了个方向。让这么两个人共处一室，到头来憋屈的还是自己。他向前一步遮去了邱项明的视线，笑道：“如你所见，我一点事都没有。我刚回国还需要倒时差，等下周再请你出来吃饭。”

知道他在赶人，邱项明也没表露出多少不满，“那我这周可得好好琢磨怎么才能宰你一顿。”他扫了眼地面，笑得有些揶揄：“你一会儿直接走就行，明天会来人打扫。”

“行，谢了。”

“和我讲究那么多干什么。”

门总算是合上了，房间里再一次恢复了安静。等待了片刻，封玺松开拽着项圈的手，一脚踹上男人的小腿，原本温和悦耳的声音转瞬夹了些凉气：“之前教过你的几条，洗个澡的功夫就全都还给我了？”

陆南渊一声不吭地跪下去，一身整齐的正装像是又回到了刚踏入这个房间时受令的那一刻。

“你的衣服倒是还能见人，瞧瞧你把我的弄成了什么样。”封玺两指捏着地上的那团上衣，将它丢到了陆南渊的脸上，“下次再射到我身上，我会让你当场一点点把你的精液吃下去。”他似笑非笑地绕了个圈，伸手色情地揉了揉男人结实的臀部，“到时找根管子，用你后面这张小嘴吃，然后再让你排出来，像Omega一样用穴吐水，折腾到你像被人操熟了一样。”

对Alpha侮辱性极强的话令陆南渊呼吸乱了一瞬，目光瞬间带了些烫人的温度。

封玺瞥了眼他鼓囊的胯下，蹲下来上手隔着西裤用力一揉，嘲弄道：“你是畜生么？说两句话就硬成这样。”他又看了次时间，有些遗憾地重新开口：“好了小狗，今天没空陪你玩了，你最好快点软下——唔。”

原本跪在那里等他发落的Alpha忽然动了，垂在膝盖上的双手同时抬起，一只上前按住了青年的后脑勺，一只紧紧攥住了对方的手腕，将人抵在了门上，用唇封住了他的嘴，将他后边没说完的话全都吞进了口中。

Alpha侵略性的气息卷席而来，灼热的舌不容阻拦地闯入封玺的领地，追着对方下意识退缩的舌尖用力吮吸着。封玺吃痛地瞪圆了眼，抑制圈叮叮当当响起，陆南渊的脸近在眼前，与他贴合在一起，偏长的眼睫微微向下，将那双眯着的眼睛半遮起来，却无法挡住身后埋着的浓厚欲望。

男人的吻法很粗暴，带着与生俱来的破坏欲，吞咽下两人混在一起的唾液时喉咙里发出的声音清晰可闻，下身也强硬地镶进封玺腿间，隔着裤料在最柔软的腿根处狠狠一顶，令封玺恼羞成怒地合了牙，毫不收力地咬在了他的舌上。

这种疼痛却让令陆南渊更加兴奋，鼻翼间浓重的喘息全洒在怀中青年的脸颊上。他控着封玺后脑勺的手渐渐往下，指尖在金属质感的铁圈上搓动两下，下面藏着已经成熟的脆弱腺体。

圈禁的姿势令封玺几乎无法反抗，他被迫半抬着脖子，头皮发麻地承受着陆南渊啃噬一般的深吻。冷汗渐渐布上了额前，唾液里涵盖的Alpha信息素让他心口发慌，被人掌控的糟糕感觉使他止不住开始发颤，思考几秒后原本推拒的手一改攻势，拽紧了陆南渊的领带，舌尖反客为主地占据回男人口中，略带技巧地舔过对方上颚，耳边传来男人的一声偏软的闷哼。

趁着对方停顿的空隙，封玺别开脸，抬手挡在了两人之间。他漂亮的脸上泛着一点缺氧的红晕，唇被蹂躏成了艳色，看上去惹得陆南渊眼眸一暗，性器被勒得有些发疼，追上去亲了亲面前柔软的手心，一边缓慢收敛信息素一边哑声唤了句：“……主人。”

封玺被他气得一时都不知道该说什么，险些想当场把项圈束到最紧勒死他，“你还知道叫我主人？！”

陆南渊忽然弯着嘴角笑了，没有任何得逞后的得意，反而透出一点温柔的暖意。他低着头小狗一样用潮湿的头发蹭了蹭封玺的脖子，声音里的欲念久久散不下去，“项圈可是您亲手套上的。”

只有这种时候他才会称‘您’。封玺气息不稳，一巴掌甩在他脸上，肿着唇怒骂：“滚下去！”

陆南渊得了便宜，从善如流地从他身上挪开，挺着阴茎又跪回了原来的地方，说出的话却依旧不怎么讨人欢心：“需要我服侍吗？”

封玺还有些腿软，他冷眼站起来，对着陆南渊的性器踩了一脚，留下一个清浅的鞋印，盖在敏感部位乍看上去有些说不出的荒淫。“把跳蛋绑回去，不治一治你你就管不住这根的狗鸡巴。”封玺取了一个口塞，看着陆南渊脱下前端湿了一小块的内裤后，将它塞进口袋里备用，“绑好了就把裤子穿上，收好你的信息素，这个点外头人可是多得很。”

陆南渊默默把皮带扣上，跟在他身后离开了房间。隔壁原本勾人的呻吟声已经在长时间的摧残下变成了沙哑的痛呼，偶尔还夹着两声凄惨的哭叫，八成是里面的是一位刑主。

封玺随手把开关推上低档，领着身后吃了熊心豹子胆的狗离开了调教区域，重新回到了嘈杂的酒吧中。耳边似乎还回绕着那种泣音，他心里虽然气不过，但又有些痒痒：“下次试试用吸乳器强制榨精？让你短时间内射个五六次，最后失禁到尿都能射出来，喜欢么？”

“别再撩拨我了。”陆南渊不带什么情绪说出这句话，目光垂着看似盯着脚尖，实际上却在追随前面青年纤细的腰身。

封玺揉了揉还有些发麻的唇瓣，似笑非笑地迎上外面等候已久的众人目光，一边加了一档开关震感一边轻声道：“陆先生，他们都在看你，可别让这些人发现你一个Alpha被一个跳蛋玩得湿到像尿了裤子。”

轻微的嗡嗡响全被掩盖在了音乐和谈话声下，陆南渊目不斜视，乖乖地跟在封玺身后，遇到几个不怀好意盯着封玺瞧的，他还会掀开眼皮阴冷地扫去一眼，淡淡道：“主人真是记仇。”

封玺头也不回：“会有S不计较顶撞自己的M吗？至于我的手段，你以后可以慢慢领会。”

比起封玺特地压低的语调，陆南渊说得却坦坦荡荡。一声称呼落入旁人耳中，连带着看向封玺的表情都不对劲了。

“怎么来的？”快出大门时，封玺问了一句。

“开车。”二档的电流断断续续，每当射精感快要攀到顶峰时又冷落下来。酥麻顺着脊椎骨传递到身体各处，陆南渊从口袋里掏出钥匙，忽视了身上又一次冒出的细汗，“你要去哪？我送你。”

“陆先生耽误我这么长的时间，不请我吃个宵夜么？”

一片昏暗中，不远处的车灯闪了闪，陆南渊看着先一步走出去的青年，嗓音低沉地应了，“好。”

陆南渊替他拉开副驾的车门，抬手挡在上方护住封玺的头顶，等人坐进去后还没把门重新合上，下体便被一把握住了。灵活的手指带着西装裤的柔滑布料上下撸动着，将跳蛋持续给他的快感立即往上提了一个高度。他低喘一声，撑着车架垂眸看向匿在暗处的青年，哑声道：“……说过了，别再撩拨我。”

西装裤根本遮不住勃起后尺寸惊人的阴茎，只要有过路人借着路灯的光亮看向这边，便能瞧清它的轮廓。封玺慢悠悠看他一眼，顺着裤缝将手指伸进去，缓缓拉下了拉链，将裹着湿漉内裤的龟头掏了出来，“小狗，我想玩你的时候你只需要保证这根东西上的小嘴开着就行了，要是上面的嘴太吵，我会帮你把它封起来。”

陆南渊紧抿着唇，皱起眉看着他隔着内裤玩弄自己的性器，鼻子下呼出的热气和夏季的闷热融成了一团，不自觉地挺着胯想要将整根都送进封玺手中。

“你还真不知羞耻，大马路边都能发情。”封玺火气少了一点，笑着反手给了他一巴掌，把阴茎打得朝反方向甩去，“上来，开车。”

陆南渊就维持原样绕到驾驶座上，屁股刚挨到垫子，封玺的手又像蛇一样地缠了上来。他喉结动了动，一边倒车一边问：“去哪？”

“随便，既然是你请我，那就你来定。”比起吃什么，封玺现在对折腾身边的人更有兴趣，“专心点，要是出了交通事故，到时候陆氏老板露着鸡巴开车的丑闻可就得上新闻头条了。”

陆南渊面无表情地转动方向盘，“那照片上肯定也少不了你。”

他话音刚落，阴茎便被青年用力捏了一把，险些当场把油门当了刹车。封玺笑吟吟地剥开他的内裤，指甲在马眼上轻轻刮了刮：“还敢威胁我了，嗯？”

还好路上车不多。阴茎兴奋地弹跳两下，陆南渊喘了喘，语调不怎么平稳：“不是说，主和奴需要有福同享有难同当？”

封玺被他逗笑了，手松开随意往他西装上擦了干净，关闭跳蛋向后靠上了头枕，“自己收拾好，我眯一会，到了喊我。”

陆南渊嗯了一声，不去管被冷落下来的性器，顺手将车载音乐打开，选了张轻音乐的CD。熏香的气息渐渐弥散开来，封玺放空了意识，闭眼呼吸渐缓。他好像并不担心身旁的Alpha会在他睡着时做些什么，这种感觉既让他舒心又令他疑惑。许是受了睡着前最后的思绪影响，封玺梦到了很久以前不怎么愉快的经历。

昏暗压抑的天空，疲累急促的喘息，还有身后怎么甩都甩不掉的脚步。

封玺一昧地逃跑，穿过街巷小道，满目慌张与惊恐，身后紧跟的黑影却张牙舞爪，不费什么力气便将他按在了冰凉肮脏的地上。挣扎与反抗是暴力的助长剂，鲜血渐渐糊住了双眼，在那道令他作呕的气息洒在脖子后时，一只陌生的手却将他从泥泞里拉扯而出，一切喧嚣也戛然而止。

视线里一片模糊，但耳边的声音中涵盖了无尽的安抚，将什么东西咔哒一声遮在了自己险些被破坏的腺体上。

——“都会好的，很快就会迎来新的时代，Omega地位将和Alpha齐平，一切都将被社会和法律所保护。”

车过减速带时颠簸了一瞬，封玺从梦中醒来。他心跳有些快，下意识摸上了自己的脖子。这个抑制圈自乌烟瘴气的年代起就一直护着他，他曾拆下来研究过，最隐秘的角落里有一行手工刻上去的小字——研发试用品NO.001。

“醒了？”

陆南渊的声音似乎和梦中的重叠在了一起，让他有一瞬的恍惚。简短地应了声后，封玺揉了揉眼，朝窗外看去。他们已经远离了繁华的街区，到了一处高档小区的楼前。

封玺打量完后沉默了片刻，声音有些发干：“小狗，你带我到哪来了？”

陆南渊替他解开安全带，“我家。”

封玺揉了揉太阳穴，深吸了一口气。还没开口让陆南渊把他送回去，男人又不急不缓地添上一句：“主人之前说了随便，现在是要反悔吗？”


	6. 矛盾

陆南渊的家里很整齐，并没有花里胡哨的装饰品，干净利落得像是他这个人给封玺的第一印象。  
  
唯一让他觉得新奇的，就是备用拖鞋居然是粉色的兔子头，怎么看都不是陆南渊会用的东西，更像是为Omega准备的款式，大小完完全全与他契合。

看着男人脱下西装外套直接进了厨房，封玺跟上去靠在门边，目光在他宽阔的脊背上游移不断，不知是惊讶多些还是惊喜多些，“你还会做饭？”

陆南渊拉开抽屉，当着他的面取出了一本《精品菜谱》，面不改色道：“会。”

封玺：“……”他无语片刻，上前踢了踢男人的腿，“退后跪着去，别在这占地方。”

陆南渊皱眉看他一眼，“调教已经结束了。”

“24/7制，知道什么意思么？不要让我再废话一句。”封玺把他手里的书扔到一边，冷笑着睨他一眼：“我可不是满足你性欲的道具，你用完就可以丢到一旁。跪好了，手该放哪又忘了？”  
  
陆南渊跪去门口，一个大个子把门堵得严严实实，像是将面前那个既是客又是主的Omega关在了小小的一方天地里。  
  
“我以为你冰箱里会有什么，就几个鸡蛋？你拿个菜谱出来装模作样，食材一样都找不出来也不嫌丢人？”封玺见下层还有一些鱼虾，也没法拿出来解冻，挑了两个最有眼缘的鸡蛋打在碗里用筷子搅和了几下，随口问道：“明天周六，你需要上班么？”  
  
“可以在家里办公。”  
  
封玺也没问他公司主要经营什么，只点了点头，把挂面窜进烧开的水中，转身又去洗了点蔫了的菜叶，“那白天我不打扰你，晚上忙完了一起去超市，买点你喜欢的东西。”  
  
陆南渊顿了顿：“……我喜欢的东西？”  
  
见他有些迟疑，封玺忍不住笑了两声，“贱狗，又想什么呢？主人要负责你的身体健康，去买点你喜欢吃的菜回来放着。”  
  
陆南渊脸色不变，说不上是高兴还是失落，“不用，平时家里会来阿姨。”  
  
“嗯哼。”封玺指尖在调料罐前徘徊一圈，将盐罐取了下来，“工资照常给她发，让她不用进厨房了。”见身后的男人久久没应，他头也不回地催问：“没听见么？”  
  
陆南渊回过神：“听见了。”  
  
“咱们该立一立规矩了，小狗。”锅里的热气扑在脸上，惹得封玺向后退了一步，“我不是让你给我一个答案，而是告诉你我的决定。你要是有不满的地方可以和我提，如果没有，就回答我‘是’。”  
  
“是。”  
  
“但在某些事情上，我不希望你有意见。”封玺尝了尝汤的味道，咸淡适中后关了小火，将菜叶放进去涮了一遍，“狗不该有忤逆主人的念头，知道吗？”  
  
“……是。”  
  
“放心，我不会掺和不该掺和的事，我们各留底线。”封玺笑着将面盛出来，随手撒上一点葱花，弯腰拍拍陆南渊的脸，“端出去，今天就不让你在地上吃了。”  
  
陆南渊跪了一会儿，膝盖有些僵硬。他站起来拿着碗，看了青年几秒才往餐桌那边去，后又折回来帮封玺端。  
  
“不用，快让开。”封玺拒绝了，“再堵在这里我就拿不住了，待会儿泼了就让你趴着舔地板，一滴汤都不能浪费。”  
  
见青年态度坚定，陆南渊这才收了手，“这些事都可以让我做，虽然做饭……但洗碗我还是会一点。”  
  
“得，别以为我没看见柜子下的洗碗机。”封玺笑出声，边走边说：“把碗碟全丢进去不费神又不费力的，然后再跑我这里讨夸奖，很能耐是不是？”  
  
陆南渊动了动唇：“我能手洗。”  
  
“闲得没事做？有机器不用浪费故意时间？”封玺不知道这人脑子里究竟在想什么，好笑道：“我想虐你也不是在这种事情上，知道了么？”  
  
陆南渊张张嘴，觉得封玺把活全揽走了，他反而像是一个吃白食只懂享乐的小白脸。本想反驳几句，但封玺先前说过的规矩还记忆犹新，让他皱着眉反复思索，应声比任何一次花费的时间都要长，“……是。”  
  
封玺揉了揉他的下巴，眼角弯着，“乖，吃饭去吧。”  
  
两人面对面坐下，封玺口味偏酸，特地把醋瓶子也捎了出来。他吃饭的时候很安静，唇沾了点油光，在暖光的灯光下闪闪发亮。温馨的氛围随着香味萦绕在餐桌上，然而隔了没一会儿，陆南渊却突然感觉到有只脚搭上了桌下的膝盖，将自己的腿往两侧分了分，随后不轻不重地踩在了阴茎上。  
  
在调教过程中，封玺踩他的时候全都穿着鞋子，现在脚上却只套了洁白的船袜，精致的脚踝也露在外边。陆南渊稍有不慎，汤汁顺着滑回去的面溅了几滴在桌面上。封玺抬抬眼皮，似乎和桌下淫乱的场景完全不相干，依旧慢条斯理地咀嚼吞咽。  
  
“谁许你把拉链拉上了？”逗耍了片刻后，封玺抽了张纸擦擦嘴角，“以后与我单独在一起时，你的这根玩意儿必须保持勃起状态，并且随时方便我玩弄。但没有我的允许，你自己没有资格碰它，明白么？”

在餐桌上说出这种话，青年面不改色，似乎只不过是在进行家常交谈。陆南渊筷子在空中停了会儿，认命般放回碗上，手伸到桌下慢慢将被三两下撩拨硬起的阴茎掏出西裤，下一秒封玺柔软的脚心便覆盖上来，布料的摩擦令他腿根一颤，原本还算松懈的嘴角抿了抿，“明白。”

封玺倚在椅背上，脚趾有节奏地按压着，很快就感觉到紧挨着龟头的那片袜子被陆南渊溢出来的前液打湿了。看着陆南渊正板着脸坐在对面，微握的手指时不时动弹两下，他不禁露出一个嘲弄的笑：“把跳蛋藏哪去了？一顿饭都吃不老实，动不动就发情，还说你不是只小贱狗？嗯？”

话说到这份上，陆南渊知道这宵夜是吃不下去了。他视线在还剩一半的面条上停留片刻，手轻轻握住了封玺的脚踝，将它用力按在了自己的性器上，用低沉的嗓音回答道：“……在外套口袋里。”

“算了，也不用去取了。”男人手心滚烫的温度贴了上来，封玺眯了眯眼。他将腿收了回去，有些嫌弃道：“小狗，带我去浴室，你把我的脚都弄脏了。”

陆南渊喉结轻颤，腿刚动两下，耳边又传来封玺略有慵懒的声音，“还记得趴下的姿势么？”

男人反应了几秒，很快双膝一跪，腰向下压了压，手臂触在了地板上。Omega轻笑着揉了揉他的脑袋，单手拎着拖鞋，整个人毫不客气地侧坐在了他的背上，“爬着去。”

青年双脚离地，夏季偏高的体温隔着两层薄薄的衣料传递过来，想到紧贴着自己的是对方身上哪个部位后，陆南渊有些急促地喘了两声，阴茎高高翘着，龟头不经意贴着衬衫纽扣轻轻擦过，马眼立马张了一瞬，顶端溢出两滴清液。

封玺怎么会不知道这人脑子里在想什么，晃着腰动了动臀，将有些潮的那只脚抬起踩在了陆南渊的后颈上，“还不走？你想让你的淫水落得满地都是么？等到你的朋友来你家做客，脚无论踩在哪里，下面都沾过你的体液——到时候他们还会吸吸鼻子，疑惑地问你：陆先生，你们家里怎么有股骚味？是不是养了只随地发情的泰迪呀？”

陆南渊有些受不住他的这种话，手面青筋紧绷着，指尖发白地触着地面。像狗一样用四肢行走无疑是一种侮辱，身体本能地抵触着，行动中险些把背上的人给摔下来。和封玺相处了几个小时后，他渐渐学着收敛自身，只不过忍耐的时间里汗再次爬上额头、浸了领口。

Alpha的性欲是强烈的，并且根据每个人身体素质的差异而略有不同。抑制喷雾用多的后果其实可大可小，常见的有头疼眩晕、嗅觉长时间迟缓，严重的有性功能下降、信息素失效。陆南渊无疑是体能优异的一类，除了刚开始的不舒服，到目前为止一切都还正常。要不是封玺研究过这类药物的说明，他还险些以为喷多了还伤脑子，才会让这个男人比他想象中要听话得多。

公寓里一共有两间浴室，陆南渊缓慢地挪动着位置，路过其中一间时动作没停，驮着人直接进了主卧里。连接主卧的浴室更为宽敞，浴缸被打扫得很干净，封玺随手脱下袜子丢到瓷砖上，光着脚踏进去打量了一圈。没有接到下一步指令的陆南渊依旧趴在地上，目光向上追随着青年轻盈的步伐，眼睫遮挡的眸子里像盛了一片深渊。

“小狗，你平时自己的玩具都收哪里去了？”封玺扫了眼浴缸旁的架子，别有深意道：“一般M都会有自己喜欢用的东西，但你家实在太干净了，从进门到现在为止我没看见过任何一样和性虐有关的物品，难不成是你怕家里阿姨会被吓到，所以藏得很深？”

陆南渊沉默着没有回答。

见对方这副模样，封玺心里多多少少也猜到了。他嗤笑一声，没再在这个话题上纠缠下去，只慢悠悠捋起裤腿和袖子，“过来，给你洗澡。”

他的命令里并没有要求陆南渊爬着过去，男人利用了这一点站起身，坦荡荡甩着胯下的硬物，朝着正在调试水温的Omega一步步走了过去。身后贴上的温度令封玺顿了顿，似笑非笑地将花洒调了个头，毫不客气地呲了陆南渊满脸水，“鸡巴不想要了？”

陆南渊湿了半边身，却也不恼。他手握在封玺腰上，试着一边释放信息素一边勾着头将唇轻轻落在青年的脸上，动作小心又缓慢。见封玺没有抬脚踹他，手上的力度渐渐加大，吻再一次落在对方的唇瓣上，舌尖有些急促地挑起唇珠，舔过紧闭的齿缝，趁对方松口的一瞬向里钻去。还没得逞便被狠狠反咬了一口，同时腰腹也被手肘用力所击，将他整个人撞得朝后退了几步。

封玺冷笑着抹了把嘴角，将水温调到最低后直往他兴奋的阴茎上冲去，“我还没来得及为晚上的事找你算账，你倒是自己憋不住来讨罚了。”

一腔热火被冷水浇灭，陆南渊喉咙里不禁发出一声抗拒的闷哼。似乎嫌等他软下去的时间太长，封玺上手使劲儿抓了把，疼得陆南渊哆嗦一下，太阳穴再一次突跳起来，许久未见的凶意也爬上眉梢。

直到把人折磨得完全软下去，性器可怜兮兮地瘫着，封玺才面无表情道：“裤子脱了坐下，腿成M型向我打开。”

这个命令让陆南渊不禁深吸一口气，手指挑开皮带扣，将裤子连带内裤一同丢到了一旁。要他分腿在一个Omega面前摆出求欢的姿势太过困难，陆南渊脑子里一片混乱，试了好几次也没能坐下去，最终只能半跪不跪的杵在那儿，沉着脸等封玺发话。

“腿岔开。”封玺却不乐意给他放水，抽起他的皮带干脆地挥在他胸前，“再拖沓下一鞭就打在你的狗屌上。你想清楚，这可不是和你闹着玩的调教鞭，要是我没控制好力道，你的这根驴玩意儿就得废了。不过废了也好，省得你一天到晚发浪。”

陆南渊僵着身，眉头蹙得紧紧的，好不容易才让臀部靠在了地上。封玺往他大腿上又抽一鞭，“自己抱着膝盖把腿掰开，然后说‘请主人宠宠小贱狗的鸡巴’。”

“……”  
  
一个难题还没解决，封玺就给他丢来了第二个。陆南渊一点点艰难地分着腿，打开形成一个不到六十度的角便停住了，喉结上下动了几回，这才试着磕绊地将那句话说出半截，“请主人……宠……”

封玺操纵着皮带在他阴囊上戳了戳，问：“宠什么？”

陆南渊咬牙，“小狗。”

封玺伸手摸上他的胸膛，在立起的乳头上狠狠拧了一下，“重说。”

“请主人……宠宠小狗。”陆南渊扒着腿，脊背紧绷着，英俊的脸上尽是隐忍神情，阴茎却渐渐有了抬头的趋势。然而不等半硬起来，凉水又不留情地冲在了下体上，封玺满脸不耐地看着，似乎已经觉得烦了，“再给你一次机会。”

“……请主人……”卡了壳，又失败了。  
  
陆南渊吞咽了一口唾液，正打算试第四次，封玺却丢了花洒和皮带，搭上他的脖子随手解开了项圈，一声不吭地穿着鞋走出了浴室，主卧也没有停留，径直朝着玄关的地方而去。  
  
陆南渊从地上爬起来，身上分不清是水还是汗，有些脚步不稳地追了出去。封玺勾着项圈的一端，身上也被迸上的水淋湿了一小部分，挽到小腿的裤脚还没放下，正弯腰穿鞋。

陆南渊站在那里望着他，从始至终青年都吝啬于投来一个眼神。直到那只手搭上门把，他这才如梦初醒地跪着向前膝行几步，“别走。”

封玺背对着他，像是在思考什么。之前丢掉宠物的时候，对方会哭着扑来抱他的腿。现在陆南渊就只说了最简单的两个字，就连挽留都好像不怎么真情实意，却让他有些狠不下心了。  
  
邱项明说的对，这个Alpha根本就不是一个好奴，这才多久的功夫，他都没怎么宠着养就已经骑在了自己头上，压根预测不到接下来还会发生些什么事。  
  
耗费精力去训养一只只属于自己的犬太累了，他原先没有这种打算，现在空窗这么久后更不该有才是。明明道理都想明白了，可他的心里却涌出了另一道声音，想要回头摸一摸陆南渊的头，看着对方脸上露出屈辱的羞耻表情，或者用那张欠抽的嘴说出什么恳求的话才好。  
  
这很矛盾。  
  
两人僵持着，良久后还是封玺先叹了口气，转过身来静默地看着男人爬到面前张嘴咬住项圈的底端。陆南渊抬着下巴仰视他，似乎不知道该怎么认错，十分笨拙地晃了晃脑袋，叼着的项圈牵制住封玺的手，在空中一同摇了摇。

明明还是以往板着脸的表情，封玺火气却顿时全消，破功地笑出声，骂道：“蠢狗。”  
  
他笑过后不禁再次感慨，的确太矛盾了。陆南渊的讨好是所有见过的奴里最差劲的，可他竟意外的很吃这一套。

他松开手任由男人将项圈夺回去，蹲下去与他视线齐平，“我说你是狗并不是在侮辱你。只有我承认你、愿意管教你的时候才会这么称呼你。至于我有时候说的一些话只是情趣而已，你听进耳朵里不也很兴奋么？嗯？”没等陆南渊说话，他又悠悠道：“你并不喜欢疼痛，比起用皮带抽你，明明抚摸和触碰更让你能得到快感。我可以宠着你给你想要的，但你知道自始至终有哪点最让我不满意吗？”

陆南渊思索片刻，沉声问：“……我没有按照你的要求做？”

封玺摇了摇头，“不，这点我并不着急，你做不到我罚你让你长记性就是了。但你一直都不信任我，你的身体时刻都紧绷着，我们已经有过一次调教过程，而你却一点长进都没有。我是你的主人，你是我的小狗，羞耻心那种东西尽早给我丢掉，你在我身边应该是最放松的时候，明白吗？”

陆南渊看着他的眼睛，片刻后无声笑了：“所以，我吻你这件事，你并没有很生气。”

“说你不长记性，你还真的一点自觉都没有。”封玺危险地眯了眯眼，蓦地起身抬脚把他踹倒在地，“给你十五秒爬回浴室去，慢一秒钟，今晚你的小屁股就要开花了。”


	7. 叫早

体谅陆南渊第二日还要工作，封玺只把人拖到花洒下搓揉了一番。他把时间控制住十二点前完成，一个澡用了不到二十分钟，只不过在这期间陆南渊被他摸得满身欲火，被赶出浴室后性器还在硬得滴水。

“头发擦干裸着，空调不许低于24度，找条被子自己选块地方睡。”丢下这么一句话后，封玺嘭地锁上了门，开始整理自己。

热水涓涓淌下，氤氲的雾气逐渐盘绕在四周。Alpha残留的松木信息素被排风扇一点点带走，沐浴乳的味道弥漫开来，封玺光裸着站在瓷砖上，洁白如玉的肌肤被染上淡淡的粉色，一些泡沫顺着脊背滑进股沟，挺翘的臀肉随着身体的晃动而轻颤，一时引人无限遐想。

从七点多一直到现在，陆南渊中间射过一次，但是他其实也忍得辛苦，腿间颜色健康的性器颤颤巍巍竖起，形状漂亮又精巧。迟疑了片刻，封玺还是靠在墙上，手顺着胸膛往下，轻轻握住了自己的阴茎。

“嗯……”许久未被触碰过的小家伙在手中抖了抖，酥麻的感觉随着缓慢的捋动爬至头皮，老旧的抑制圈下葡萄柚的香甜气息渐渐发散出来，与残留的丁点松木香缠在了一起。封玺半眯着眼，鼻尖上的水珠颤了两下，向下滑到了柔软的唇上，被他很快抹去了。

他自渎的手法称不上熟练，只会一个角度握着重复撸动。快感积攒到一定程度后，封玺眉间痛苦与欢愉并存，眼里起了雾气，圆润的屁股也随之摇摆，藏在缝隙间的穴口生涩地缩了缩。

封玺绵软地哼出声，腿有些支撑不住，背靠着墙慢慢坐了下去。他脑海里闪过陆南渊射精时潮红的那张脸，嘴唇忍不住上下张开，湿漉的舌尖卷曲着，嗓子里发出一声舒适的叹息，手上的动作也快了不少。

忽然，抑制圈传来震撼，藏在里面的微型针孔探出了头，自动对准他的腺体插入。Omega阻碍发情的抑制剂被推入其中，立竿见影的药效使身体的热度渐渐降低，阴茎上还留了些溢出的液体，他却一时间被麻痹，捕捉不到任何快感了。

头脑瞬间无比清明，封玺发愣地松开手，睁着眼望向头顶的灯，任由性器一点点软下去，许久后无奈地长舒一口气。

就像陆南渊本能地抵触着服从，他也本能地害怕着被快感所操纵。

确认信息素的味道全部消散后，封玺穿上浴袍打开了门。房间有些昏暗，只留了床头的一盏台灯，却足以照亮侧躺在床下的陆南渊。

男人背对着他，听见动静后转过身跪起来，眼睛紧随着他一步步靠近直到上了床，“床单我刚刚换了新的，这样会难受吗？”

封玺笑了笑，腾出一只手摸了摸他的脸，“小狗真贴心。”

被不是自己的Alpha气息包围肯定会导致失眠，现在枕头上只剩下洗衣液的薰衣草味。陆南渊鼻尖拱了拱他的手心，没由来短促地笑了一声，汇报一般沉着嗓子道：“喷雾的副作用消失了。”

“嗯，以后别乱用了。”封玺作息还没调整回来，下午大好的睡觉时光被他耽搁了，导致现在整个人困得眼皮都有些抬不起来。他将手缩回被子下，预约了明天的第一个指令，“七点喊我起床。”

陆南渊关上台灯，盖着薄毯重新躺回去，黑暗中只剩他答话的微哑声音：“是。”

四周安静下来，封玺缓缓合上眼，忽然觉得有些不可思议。本来就是去酒吧见见老朋友，谁知道就收了个奴，结果还睡到了对方的床上，并且没有任何不适。

一切发生得都太自然了。

不知是不是太过劳累，竟然一夜无梦。

天光乍现，透过留了一条缝的窗帘洒在床上，在Omega沉睡的脸上留下一道光影。身后温度有些偏高，封玺不太安稳地皱了皱眉，下意识往前避了避。一只手却揽上他细瘦的腰，指尖钻进宽大的睡袍向上摸索片刻，轻轻蹭过小巧的乳尖。

肌肤细滑的手感引得陆南渊眸子暗了暗，凑近了在对方颈项处深深嗅了嗅。狰狞的阴茎隔着袍子抵在挺翘的臀瓣上，似乎再往前顶一些就能夹带着布料一同捅进紧致的地方，将人欺负得边骂边哭。

陆南渊闭眼平复了片刻，扯开了封玺腰间的束带，揉在对方乳前的手也用了点力，指甲在凹陷的中心随意一刮，立刻将封玺惊醒了。他一声招呼也不打，钳着对方的手腕翻身将人压在身下，Alpha的威压瞬间释放出来，空气中阳光的气味顿时被取代，一双眸子沉得可怕。

封玺冒出点汗，声音带着刚醒后的沙哑和轻颤：“滚开。”

“你跟我回家时，就没想过会被强暴吗？”陆南渊用膝盖分开他的腿，没有换洗衣物的Omega下身果然光裸，晨勃的性器半硬着，往下便可以看见线条优美柔软的臀线，似乎天生就是为了引诱他一般。他恶劣地将自己的阴茎抵上去，一边挺腰蹭着臀肉一边低声道：“主人，我在叫早。”

封玺并了并腿，抬脚踩在他的胸前，声音里带了不浅的怒意，“再说一遍，滚。”

陆南渊嘴角微微弯着，一张脸赏心悦目，封玺现在却生不出任何欣赏的心情。他的手腕被Alpha按在头顶，胸前的布料半遮不掩地开着，乳尖触碰到房间里不高的温度后渐渐立了起来，被男人低头含进嘴里用牙不轻不重地磨了磨。

“嗯哼……”封玺哆嗦一下，发出的声音令他恼怒地咬住了唇，“陆南渊，你真有胆子。”

唇沿着他的胸湿漉地往下挪着，所过之处留下一道浅浅的水渍。行至腰侧时，陆南渊留恋地吮了几下，将小片肌肤吸得微微发红。他折起封玺的身体，无视Omega对于自己来说并没有太疼的踢踹，一路向下在秀气的性器前轻轻吹了口气，“你明明就想要。”

封玺气得浑身发抖，昨晚没能纾解的欲望根本经不起早晨的撩拨，周遭陆南渊故意放出的信息素将他逼进了死胡同里。他气息渐渐不稳起来，脚向下使劲碾上陆南渊的性器，“陆南渊！”

不知是排斥还是怎样，陆南渊终究没有舔他的阴茎。男人在他锁骨上亲了亲，又轻车熟路啄了啄他的嘴角，这才松开束缚住他的手，将被自己攥红一圈的手腕拉到面前烙下一吻，“真娇贵。”

回应他的是劈头盖脸的两巴掌。

陆南渊面不改色地承受下来，见面前漂亮的青年火气依旧没消，自觉地重新替人把衣服系好，“既然抑制圈已经无法完全保证你的安全，为什么还不换？”

封玺一声不吭，拽着他的头发把人从身上扯了下去。他咬牙切齿地擦着腿间湿黏的体液，随后将手递到陆南渊面前，“舔干净。”

陆南渊头偏了偏。

这无疑是给封玺蹿升的火堆里又添了一把柴，他冷着脸抓过陆南渊脖子上的项圈，手指抵着他的唇缝插入温热的口腔，强迫男人用舌头舔舐自己手指上的液体。

陆南渊皱着眉，脸色黑得要命，等封玺好不容易发泄完抽出手指，他反手猛地摁上青年的后脑勺，再一次用唇堵住了对方的嘴。腥咸的味道从陆南渊的口中渡来，封玺想要退开已经太迟，他尝了个清清楚楚，脸青一阵红一阵，一瞬间将人千刀万剐的心都有了。

M中谁敢让S吃自己的精液？陆南渊绝对是头一个。

封玺火冒三丈，光着的脚直踩到男人脸上，甚至声音都被气到发颤，“昨晚就不该放你一马。拿皮带来，没把S当回事的狗东西。”

陆南渊顺着他的力道滚下床，脸色毫不像刚挨过几下的样子，背对过去的嘴角微微上挑着。他没有回浴室去取，而是从一侧的衣柜里拿了新的出来，特地跪着用双手递交给床上的人，态度从容，像是丝毫不怕封玺的惩罚。

封玺将他所有表情和举动都看在眼里，忍不住磨了磨后槽牙。他掀开被子理了下衣服，两条白皙的腿伸出床外踩上地板，用皮带边拍了拍自己的膝盖，语气不容置疑，“趴上来。”

他虽然喜欢虐人，但不喜欢粗暴，更喜欢一些温柔的手段，这点他和陆南渊算是一拍即合。先前他还在怕自己会下手太重，现在看陆南渊的这幅样子，还管什么轻重。反正Alpha的体质和恢复力都不错，也用不着他一个Omega来担心，只要打不死，他今天必须让这人吃点教训，正好应证蓝孟婆中Dom间广为流传的那句真谛——疼痛是最好的管教。可以让嗜痛的M为了快感顺服，也可以让不喜疼的奴害怕畏惧。

陆南渊抿着唇跪直了些，迟缓地站起身，弯腰将前胸靠上他的大腿，整个脊背暴露在封玺的视线中。封玺哼笑一声，挥着皮带啪一下在男人结实的背上落下一道白印，实打实的全力以赴。很快便是第二下、第三下，交错着令那片地方没多久便泛起了红色，映着不算黑的皮肤有些触目惊心。

封玺伸手在其中一道鞭痕上按了按，问：“报数呢？”

陆南渊喘了一声。鞭子起落后，又麻又胀的感觉便翻涌上来，配合着封玺微凉的指尖触摸，他答话之前喉咙里先溢出一声促狭的呻吟。

感觉到有什么硬物抵上自己的腿，封玺轻蔑地笑了声，下一鞭重复在同一块肌肤上落下，总算是让这个Alpha绷着背抖了抖，“你倒是会享受，被打都能硬起来，你说你骚不骚？贱不贱？……我差点忘了，你今天还要办公呢。往上趴，屁股撅起来！”

陆南渊撑了撑一侧的床，稍有动作就能感受到背上火辣辣的感觉。先前封玺也打过他的臀部，但要他像一个幼子一样趴在腿上打屁股还真挺困难。封玺可没给他那么多心理准备时间，见他差不多挪好了位置，便挥手落鞭，引得陆南渊条件反射地动弹一下，阴茎紧贴着封玺露在浴袍外的大腿上摩擦而过，蹙起的眉间隐忍和快意各掺一半。

“……一。”

“我让你爽了，谢谢都不会说？！重数！”

陆南渊深吸口气：“一……谢谢主人……鞭打。”

“说流畅一点！”

之前封玺用力有所收敛，白痕过去后便不曾留下别的了。现在他有心让陆南渊不好过，打出来的效果也恰合了他的心意，一片片淡淡的红色拖拽而出，在结实的肌肉上竟然多了几分色气的美感，一时间很好地满足了他的施虐欲。

“……七，谢谢主人鞭打……八……”每打一下，陆南渊的性器便无阻碍地贴着封玺蹭过一下。这才不到十次，他却感觉自己小腹一片火热，快感逐渐向顶峰攀升，封玺却冷声提醒了他：“你要是这点耐力都没有，那就到此为止吧。”

陆南渊知道他的潜台词，空调不高不低的温度下额前全是汗水，双眼赤红一片。封玺似乎下决心要他为两次的吻和早上的偷袭付出代价，等把他屁股抽得肿胀起来也没有丝毫停下的意思，小血点渐渐浮现在肌肤表面，原本偏粉的鞭痕也在次次积累下变得深红、发紫。

“张嘴。”他听腻了男人一直没什么波澜的报数，将昨天带出来的口塞塞进了对方的嘴里，扣绳紧紧系在了脑后，“不用数了，我想看看你被我打得口水到处流的样子。”

陆南渊叼着球无奈地看他一眼，那种眼神不像是在看还未消气的主人，更像是在看一个自己饲养正在闹脾气的小猫。只不过他现在有些狼狈，嘴被迫张着，球占据了口腔大半的空间，让他舌头都没地方放，一时只能用鼻子来喘气。

“我还记得第一次只打了你一下，你当时那副模样就像要把我撕碎一样。”一鞭又一鞭落下，没了陆南渊的报数，封玺也不知道从开始到现在究竟打了多少下。他看着男人的臀有些惨不忍睹，手上的力度终究还是没有缓下来，“我觉得你根本不需要安全词，你想要拒绝我的话，随时都可以挣开我。是不是这个道理？陆先生。”

陆南渊侧过脸，撑着的手臂上肌肉十分显眼，汗水正顺着肌理往下滑。除了一开始的呻吟，往后他没有发出任何痛哼，分泌过多的唾液溢出嘴角，喉结哪怕滑动频率再快，也没能将口水吞下去。

“好了，小狗。”不知是不是看见他这一副被折腾狠了的样子导致心情变好，封玺脸色总算好看了一点。他把皮带随手丢到地板上，用手捏了捏陆南渊的后颈，特地按压过正活跃着源源不断释放信息素的腺体，“你不是喜欢我摸你吗？这是赏你的。”

比起Omega腺体敏感，Alpha是没什么感觉的。可听见他这种口气，陆南渊就知道封玺又想到整自己的方法了。虽然打一巴掌再给颗甜枣是这个圈子里Dom的常见手段，但面前青年却似乎只想给他双重折磨，手在他有着鞭痕的背上揉搓两把，随后一巴掌便拍在了他已经开始麻木的臀上。

“喜欢么？”比皮带抽打更清亮的声音连续响起，封玺腾出另一只手扯住他的头发，迫使他高高向上昂起脑袋，柔软的手心蹭过臀峰，沿着缝隙一路滑向阴囊用力一捏，“说不出话，连点头也不会了？”

陆南渊喉咙里发出几声吼叫，忽然甩了甩脑袋，未经允许抬手解开了脑后的系绳，将口塞吐了出来。他的声音已经完全哑了，变得比往日更加磁性，“别，再摸射了。”

“不许。”封玺闻言双膝一并，将他肿胀的阴茎狠狠夹了一下，一边命令，一边却又将对方的快感向上推了推。耳边传来男人闷哼声后，他抬头看了眼时间，按着对方的肩将人从身上推下去，径自走向卫生间准备洗漱。

手酸得要命。

惩罚实施一次，他自己都觉得疲惫得不行，一边刷牙一边心里在想是不是该给陆南渊准备一个多功能的自虐机器，可以把人绑上去随心所欲调档鞭打的那种。

陆南渊磨磨蹭蹭地走进来，也不知刚才那一顿抽给没给他长记性，目不斜视地站去封玺旁边接水下跪，倒是没再做什么性骚扰的举措了。

可以，不愧是Alpha。封玺透过镜子打量陆南渊一圈，见他脸上除了欲望没能疏解的烦闷以外不见任何后悔和痛色，不禁怀疑是否打了这么久压根没效果。他忍不住翻了个白眼，把牙膏吐干净擦了擦脸，折回柜子前翻找起衣服来。

陆南渊的衣服码对他来说太大了，好在现在正流行宽松风，他好不容易才从一堆正装里摸出一条T恤，套在身上跟条裙子似的。

“新内裤有吗？”牛仔裤还能穿昨天的凑合一下，但内裤他一点都不想将就。

陆南渊告诉了他在第几层抽屉，又多问道：“你不嫌大？”

封玺早晚要撕了他这张嘴。

八点一刻，陆南渊放在床头的手机响了。他向外喊了一声“主人”，却没得到回应，等到电话响第二遍才从卫生间里走出，拿起来看了眼，是公司里的人打来的。其实他的公司周末是休息的，但最近两周新产品正在推广上市，只能多占用大家一点时间，等事后不忙了再补上假期。

封玺已经离开了卧室，陆南渊也不担心这人会在自己家里乱翻，披上衣服接了电话后去了阳台，靠着栏杆叼了根烟点燃。秘书和他汇报了昨天开会的内容，一讲就是二十分钟，他半合着眼听着，余光不经意间却瞥见楼下石板路上的一抹熟悉身影，一时也顾不上再听对面说些什么，重新推开门有些急匆匆地去了外间。

粉色的兔子拖鞋板板正正地摆在玄关处，使用它的人已经不见了踪影。电话那端习惯了老板话少，许久没听见回应也孜孜不倦地讲着，压根不知道上司根本没在听了。

他皱着眉揉了揉额角，握着手机站在那里停了几分钟，没嗅到青年身上残留下来的气息，淡淡的香味却从餐厅方向飘散过来。桌子上昨天吃剩的夜宵被收拾走了，一个新碗摆在中间，葱油面上正瘫着两个蘸了酱油的煎蛋。玻璃杯里只装了清水，余温尚在，下方还压有一张纸条。

[吃干净。坐着工作，晚上见。——你的主人。]

字迹龙飞凤舞，潦草到压根就没有个温软Omega的样。

陆南渊捏着纸张一角，看清上面的内容后肩总算放松下来。他草草和秘书交代一句文件发邮箱，挂上电话后去厨房拿了双筷子，忽视了臀部抗议的胀痛感听话地坐下，挑着唇轻轻笑了笑，“……电话都不留，真任性。”


	8. 与友

封玺靠着车后座打了个哈欠，一眯眼眼角便挤出一滴泪。

陆南渊的西装被他一同打了包送去了干洗店，让司机在家门口等了他换好合身的衣服，这才顶着阳光朝美术馆的方向而去。

在国外展览出的画一部分已经被送回，但他本人回来的比画还要晚，所以目前全都放在朋友那边暂且搁置。付了车费脚刚触地，哒哒哒的奔跑声便从正面响起，下一秒他就被冲来的一股力一把搂住了。

“呜哇你不够意思，前几天就回来了还不来找我们玩！”魏虞比他矮了一个头，一抱整个人都像是挂在了他身上，毛茸茸地脑袋不停地东蹭西蹭，“你好像瘦了，是不是在国外饿着啦！”

“有吗？”封玺笑着回抱了他一下，视线透过他看向他身后跟着的另一位Beta，举手随意地打了个招呼，“嗨。”

邴立轩把自己男朋友从他身上揪回来，没好气道：“要不是东西送到我这儿来了，我看你是压根没有过来转一圈的意思。”

封玺的绘画灵感几乎全是过去的时代赋予他的，高中时学校紧急停课后，他便没日没夜地窝在房间里创作。那时所有的Omega都是一条绳上的蚂蚱，他们整日惶恐不安，生怕脚踏出家门就会连命都没了。日复一日的单调生活让人看不到尽头，封玺踌躇之下注册了账号陆续上传作品以表心声，他和邴立轩就是那时认识的。

邴立轩作为一个Beta，出门并没有什么危险，但是他无时无刻都担心自己的竹马会遭到袭击，因此一边自觉地守着魏虞，一边和志愿者们一同致力于反Alpha暴行活动中。封玺的画在短时间内便触动了无数人，也凝结了不小的团体，哪怕一些性子软弱的Omega也燃起了一腔热血，不再麻木不仁地任由欺凌。

可以说，他们都为今天的这种和平生活做出过贡献。

“好了我的大画家，之前和你说的那件事考虑得怎么样了？”邴立轩搂着魏虞，用手肘轻轻捣了捣封玺的膀子，“你要是觉得累了，到我这里来常驻，整日和阿虞喝喝茶聊聊天不是挺好的？”

封玺画展举办完毕后，他就隐隐有想要封笔的意思。什么样的时代捧什么样的画家，现在社会安定下来，他已经没有多少兴趣再去创作和以往相同的作品了。知道这个消息后，邴立轩第一时间发出了邀请，他的美术馆随时敞着大门表示欢迎。

“到你这儿来我还得朝九晚五地打卡，不要。”封玺兴致缺缺地拒绝了，“我到现在积攒的钱也够我一辈子了，我宁愿选择在家里混吃等死，提前过上老年生活。”

“谁说要打卡了！你不用打卡！”一听这话魏虞就急了，小脸可怜兮兮地皱成一团，“我们可以每天出去玩的！”

“哦~我每天和你不务正业，然后还要你老公给我发工资？”封玺止不住笑出声，“我不来上班也可以带你出去玩的，没什么差别。”

“我要吃醋了啊。”邴立轩上手捏了捏魏虞的脸，佯装生气，“你就这么喜欢封玺？”

“那……呃……是和对你的那种不、不一样的喜欢。”魏虞缩缩头，一时不敢再造次了。

封玺这次来主要是处理这批画的，邴立轩留了一部分在馆内，几幅被熟客预定买走，剩下来的准备全部捐给慈善机构进行拍卖。如果现在爆出这是他最后一次公开出售的话，估计价格又会翻上一番，所以他打算等事情告一段落后再对外公布。

毕竟他没什么野心，比起和现在那些争破脑袋想出名的人来说更喜欢归园田居的闲适生活，整日钓钓鱼写写生遛遛狗不是也挺乐的吗。

上午忙完后，三人出去找了个饭店要了间包厢。魏虞性格比较胆小怕生，非常慢热，封玺也是在他面前刷了十来回脸才让人放下芥蒂说上话。一开始邴立轩是希望封玺能帮自己的伴侣解开心结，结果解到现在这样粘着封玺他也从未料到，不过他自己心里有数，也就平时嘴上多说两句酸溜溜的话，心里倒从没真计较过什么。

“对了，月底响望那边会发售新的抑制圈，我预定了两个，到时候让人给你送去。”饭吃到一半，邴立轩提到了这一茬话。他瞥了眼封玺的脖子，见束在上面的东西还是没变，接着道：“你不能再戴那种东西了，再来一次发情期你还能抑制住吗？而且你到现在就没想过找个人定下来？”

法律落实后，Omega的人身安全已经不用再担忧了，其中不少被标记过的已经摘掉了抑制圈，可以正大光明地走在街道上不必担惊受怕。邴立轩无法标记魏虞，所以每次一出什么新品总得买一个回来用着，不然他还真不放心。

封玺摆摆手，模模糊糊道：“我这个还能用。”

魏虞惦记好朋友还无依无靠，所以次次叮嘱竹马买抑制圈都买一对。封玺虽然会接着，但从没见他换过，一来二往邴立轩不再多说什么，倒是魏虞好奇地凑过去戳了戳他的脖子，“阿玺，那个是谁送给你的呀？好久前就看你戴着了。”

封玺笑了笑，目光温和下来不少，“别人送的。”

听他语气，魏虞夸张地抱着他晃了晃，嘴里直嚷：“有情况！现在谁还不知道送抑制圈是什么意思呀！你表面上和我们说单身，是不是实际上早就心有所属啦！”

“小心点，汤要洒了。”封玺扶住碗，解释道：“也没什么别的意思，就是想看看能不能找到这个人，看看他过的好不好吧……”他说到一半停了下来，看两人都眯着眼心笑得贼兮兮，忍不住用筷子敲了敲桌面，“你们真八卦，婚还没结就有功夫催我了？”

“咳咳咳！”说到结婚的事，魏虞果然红着脸缩了回去，刚才还一副要刨根问底的嚣张模样，现在却目不斜视地窝囊起来。

“打算在今年初雪的时候结。”邴立轩回答了这个问题，抬手揉了揉魏虞的脑袋，“这家伙喜欢雪喜欢得不得了，所以具体日期也没定，就看老天爷什么时候赏脸能让我娶进门了。”

封玺嘴里调侃两声，说不羡慕当然是假的。三人从高二便相识，到目前为止也有九年了，从头到尾，邴立轩和魏虞的感情就没变过。两人自父母那辈交好、穿着开裆裤时就在一起皮闹，往后互相陪伴着一块儿成人立业，彼此的所有第一次全都交给了对方，很快还会互换戒指承诺一生相伴，这是许多人可能一生都求不来的爱情。

“对了，还有一件事没告诉你。”邴立轩正经了一些，“你之前在我这边存的那几幅画偶尔我会拿出来摆着，大概在一个多月前的时候来了个客人，说想要买你的画。”

“一个多月前？”封玺想了想，那大概就是他办展结束还未回国的时候，“然后呢？”

“我告诉他这是我朋友存放的，并没有向外出售的意思，他也没说什么，往后又来了几回，不看别的，围着你那几幅画一看就一两个小时，直到上周撤了后他才没来了。”

“奥。”

“我见过那个人，可帅啦！又高又有型！”魏虞举手插话，“阿玺，应该是你的狂热粉丝吧？”

“唔，或许吧。”封玺随意地应付一句。他这人就是这样，只喜欢把目光放在看得见摸得着的东西上，对别人挂在口中的“他人”漠不关心，最多只会听一听，也是左耳进右耳出的那种。

见他不感兴趣，这话题就到此为止了。一顿饭进入尾声，魏虞抢了邴立轩的钱包蹦蹦跳跳地去结账了，封玺不和他们客气，这次让人请了，他下次再请回来就是了。确认没有东西遗留，他和邴立轩慢悠悠地往外走，下楼梯时邴立轩四周环顾一圈，躲着谁似的低声问：“你那喜好……还在玩儿吗？”

除了邱项明，朋友里知道他玩BDSM的也就只有邴立轩和魏虞了。封玺觉得这不是什么见不得人的事情，当初被他们发现携带某些惊人玩具后也就直接坦白了，好在这两人虽然不能认可，却也并不排斥。

“嗯，怎么了？”封玺开了个玩笑，“你身边有嗜虐的朋友想介绍给我？”

“哎呀，不是！”邴立轩急慌慌地否认，“我这不担心你吗，我听说你那圈子挺乱的，你又是一个人……哎，虽然我不懂你这什么恶趣味，可你要是能找一个靠谱的发展发展也成啊。阿虞这家伙老是和我念叨有没有能给你推荐的对象，但是感情这事我还是更赞成自由恋爱，所以……”

“好好好，我知道你的意思。”邴立轩没什么大毛病，就是啰嗦。封玺打断他，“我自己有分寸，你们就别瞎操这个心了。”

邴立轩欲言又止，“上次你那个大学学长呢？”

“哪个？”

“一顿饭从头到尾笑眯眯的那个。”

一说笑眯眯，封玺就知道是谁了，“奥，邱项明啊。先不说我对他没有那种意思，就凭我们两个都是S这点就没什么可讲性。”

“那我就直说了啊，他看你的眼神不太对劲，你自己注意点。”

“……有吗？你想多了吧，我觉得你们俩现在看谁都觉得不对劲。”

“当局者迷旁观者清，阿虞上次吃饭回来也和我说了这事。”邴立轩虽说不能笃定，但也觉得这事儿八九不离十了，“算了，反正我和你提过了，多说你又嫌我们烦……下午一起去哪儿玩一圈？比如兜兜风或者去看看展？”

“没空。”封玺也不和他绕圈子，“养了个新的小宠物，下午得替他准备点东西。”

邴立轩诧异了：“你去年还说你要退圈回归大自然的呢？！”

“嗯？那都去年的事了，还提做什么。”

“……”话不是这么说的吧。邴立轩无语半晌，涉及到有些尴尬的领域说话也磕绊起来，“那你现在……养的那个，还是Omega吧？别再找Beta了，还是找个性格很软的Omega最适合你。”

封玺纳闷地看他一眼，“为什么觉得性格软的适合我？”

“你们这种……不就喜欢听话的吗？就任打任骂让做什么就做什么的……”

封玺笑了笑，“一开始的确觉得听话的最好，可人口味都是会变的。我记得几年前阿虞一点辣都不能沾，现在不也吃得很欢吗？或许你说的这种的确是这个圈子的主要形式，但我个人还是偏向于能保持有自己思想的，那样教训起来才有意思。”

邴立轩无话可说，直到魏虞撒欢地跑过来才吐槽了一声：“你这什么恶趣味。”

“在聊什么呀？”魏虞抱着他的腰，仰着脸问。

“我先走了，天气这么好，你们下午不如约会去吧。”封玺摆摆手，看魏虞脸瞬间露出不舍，只好笑着哄他一句，“等什么时候邴立轩忙了没空顾你，我带你去游乐场玩怎么样？”

邴立轩第一个不服：“喂喂，我还在这儿呢，你这正大光明挖墙脚啊。”

“好！”魏虞一听来劲了，“我记下啦！”

性别相同，两人就活脱脱一对好姐妹，邴立轩没什么力道地瞪去一眼，挥手赶人：“赶紧去忙你的吧，拍卖会前我会给你打电话，到时来不来现场随你。”

封玺点点头，转身离开了。

正直天气最热的时候，他路过茶店买了杯冰饮，贴着路边慢慢朝目的地走过去。屋檐下的阴凉勉强能遮住他的上半身，宽松的短裤下两条腿在阳光里白到发亮，引得路上偶尔过路的人侧了目，甚至有人壮着胆子上来搭了句话，被他淡笑着礼貌拒绝了。

其实封笔这件事他本来还没有底，因为他没确定接下来可以做些什么事，是陆南渊这个因素让他下了决定——打磨对方可比用画笔创作更令人亢奋。想到这里，他脚下速度加快了一些，在一条巷口处转了个弯，最后停在了深处的一家店铺前。

风铃叮叮响起，门在手下被推开了一条缝。坐在电风扇前小憩的店主半眯着眼，看清来人后熟络地打了个招呼，“好久不见啊，这回要什么？”

这是一家性用品店，接受高级定制，并且私下里还卖一些市面上很难才能买到的东西——比如催情剂。封玺朝两边墙上望了一圈，各种种类颜色的按摩棒明晃晃地挂在那里，小的只有手指细，大的堪比手臂粗，带刺的、弯曲的应有尽有，只一眼便能让一些误入的Omega臊得夺门而出。

封玺见惯了这些玩意，毕竟买回去都不是用在自己身上的，所以他坦荡荡地道：“麻烦推荐一款贞操带。”

“行。”老板站起来伸了个懒腰，晃悠着到里面柜子前拿了个盒子出来，顺溜地介绍道：“最新鸟笼设计，可以防逃脱不夹肉，长期佩戴完全ok，拆卸组装款，出去旅游什么的过安检也不麻烦，现在买还有赠品。”

“适用人群呢？”

“Omega的话没必要买这种款，Beta用的比较多。”

封玺沉默了片刻，问：“Alpha呢？”

“……”老板脸一抽，“或许你给人用过后可以过来和我说说心得，毕竟我这边还没这种例子。虽然我觉得也不会有Alpha来买给自己用，但我还是可以适量给你提供反馈金。”

封玺皱了皱眉，寻思片刻还是决定带回去慢慢研究，“拿一个吧。”

老板爽快地应了，“行，配件给你装一起，说明书也在里面，不过……你应该不需要说明书。”等他把东西打包完毕放在玻璃柜上后，见青年还在朝其他地方看，继续问道：“别的还有要的吗？”

“嗯。”封玺点点头，将事先想好的其他东西一一报出，见没什么客人，付钱后还坐下来悠哉悠哉和老板聊了会儿天。  
  
话题基本都围绕着玩具的用法来谈，他特地取经了点捆绑技巧，但没说多久，内容还是绕到了封玺身上，显然是刚刚他的那句话让老板心里惦记上了。  
  
“你倒是长本事了，这么长时间没见你来，还以为你不玩儿了。没想到一来就给我丢了个重磅炸弹，真有Alpha被你收去了？没唬人？”  
  
封玺笑笑，“你要是有兴趣，可以自己去找旁人试试。”  
  
“唔。”老板不置可否，没隔多久又问：“你教得怎么样，玩儿交换吗？”  
  
“你又不是这圈子的，乱掺和什么？”封玺睨他一眼，笑意敛了，“还交换？你用什么和我换？”  
  
“毕竟一个Alpha还真让人好奇……我有朋友和你一样圈里人，手里的奴多什么种类都收，借一下总能有你看得上的。”  
  
封玺将最后一点饮料喝完，捏了捏塑料杯，在“咔咔”的背景音里不咸不淡道：“家养的。”  
  
私奴都是不给人赏玩的，老板虽然不混圈倒也多少明白规则，闻言摊摊手，“那挺可惜。”  
  
“我只是怕他乱咬人，引起医疗纠纷可是件麻烦的事。毕竟我养的这只……”封玺拎起堆在一起的袋子，一边朝外走一边将话补充完整了，“凶得很。”


	9. 眼罩与震颤

门铃声响的时候，陆南渊还在视频会议。  
  
门被从里向外推开，封玺刚看清面前的男人，眉就不禁扬了起来，“不仅不跪着迎主人，衣服都穿起来了。你见过哪家的狗会自己穿衣服的，这么能耐？”  
  
陆南渊抿着唇，膝盖弯曲正对着他跪下。见封玺还似笑非笑地看着自己，他朝前挪了挪，伸手接过对方手上大包小包的提袋，腰向下压了压，趴着说了一句，“欢迎您回来。”  
  
封玺还没有踏进来，对门的邻居这时候出来就能看见他的这幅模样。陆南渊垂着眼，视线刚落在青年的鞋尖上那只脚便动了动，十分轻佻地抬起他的下巴，迫使他对上了那张有些嘲弄神情的脸。  
  
“哟，我家的小狗怎么会说人话呀。”封玺左右晃着脚尖，将陆南渊的头也带得晃来晃去，“小狗该怎么叫，嗯？”  
  
陆南渊深吸口气，勉勉强强学了一声，“……汪。”  
  
“就一声？这么短怎么是欢迎的意思呢？”  
  
“……汪汪汪。”  
  
封玺可不愿就这么放过他，逗道：“叫大点声，一点气势都没有，怎么跟个小猫似的。”  
  
“……”陆南渊望着对面的那扇门，无奈地拔高音调：“汪汪汪！”  
  
“真难听。”声音荡在楼道里，封玺笑着收了脚，握着门把带上了门，“区区一只狗还怕被别人看见？”  
  
陆南渊无视了他的嘲讽，跪起身看向那些提袋，问：“这是什么？”  
  
“能让你爽得撅着屁股说‘还要’的好东西。”封玺摸摸他的脑袋，手下力度很轻，“还疼么，上药了没？”

陆南渊按照封玺的要求，整天全都坐着办公。臀部的疼胀感无时无刻都在提醒他挨了一顿羞耻的打，并且还被打得挺惨。但他自认为这种伤微不足道，因此也摇了摇头，“没。”

“我不是把药膏放餐桌上了么？没看见？”封玺朝里望了一眼，见碗被收了，连带着药膏也不见了踪影，也知道对方肯定是瞧见了，却没用。“不识好人心，淤血要揉开，不然明天有你受的……午饭怎么解决的？今天阿姨来了么？”  
  
陆南渊答：“嗯，但你不许别人进厨房。”  
  
这话听上去似乎带了点儿抱怨的意味。封玺猜到了，这家伙肯定会找点理由给自己扣个帽子。他手顺着对方的耳朵往下，掌心贴到那张俊脸上拍了拍，“自己找，给你带了份盖浇饭，还热着。”说完他便换上拖鞋进屋了，“上午借你的T恤捎回来了，西装等后天去取。”  
  
陆南渊对他的处理没什么意见，面不改色地将那些他新购回的玩具翻了个遍，“你怎么不带换洗的衣服过来？”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“你不是说了？24/7制。”陆南渊取出印着logo的打包盒，挪着去拿了筷子，“我还在开会，一会儿结束了过来……陪你。”  
  
封玺被他的用词逗乐了，莞尔道：“你说反了，小狗。再说了，你哪儿有全天的自觉？我看哪怕所谓的跪地为奴起身为友你都能和我唱几句反调……先去忙你的吧，工作重要，别的事有时间再谈。”  
  
陆南渊嗯了声，没反驳。他看封玺做了个抬手的动作，便端着盒子站起来，朝书房的方向去了。  
  
封玺眯了眯眼，一屁股坐在了沙发里看起了电视。陆南渊不是难训，是根本没有奴性，有可能是受Alpha本能的影响，还有一种可能……不提也罢，只要陆南渊愿意跪他，他就顺着意养着便是。  
  
他看了半集综艺，又听了会儿相声，闲适地靠着沙发背一点点躺了下去，听着听着眼睛就闭上了。  
  
隔了十来分钟，一唱一和的交谈声渐小直到消失，细微的脚步声自茶几旁响起，一块薄薄的毯子被轻手轻脚地盖在了自己身上。  
  
陆南渊来了。  
  
封玺不动声色，继续装睡。但等了片刻也不见对方有什么下一步的动作，Alpha的气息却没有离开，一道视线也毫无间隔地锁在自己身上。陆南渊似乎正呆在身边看着他，等着他什么时候会醒来，还生怕会弄出什么动静吵了他一样。  
  
他眼睛没睁开，手倒是从毯子下伸了出去，刚露出一点就被反扣住了。柔软的唇触上他的指尖，有一下没一下的轻啄着，带来阵阵难以捕捉的痒意。封玺胡乱挥了一巴掌，也不知扇在了什么地方，掌心下不是肌肤而是衣料，有些不满地命令道：“脱了。”

衣服摩擦的细碎声响传来，陆南渊一件件地将开会前套上的西装脱下叠好，全身上下只剩脖子上的那枚项圈还遮着点皮肉。他跪着望向躺在面前模样懒散的青年，主动问：“要玩吗？”

“刚工作结束就发骚？开会的那些人知道你现在正光着身子像狗一样在家里到处乱窜吗？”封玺掀开眼帘，将男人完美的身材纳入眼中，上手没什么章法地揪了揪对方胸前的乳首，“行啊，吃饱了总得运动运动，去挑个袋子叼过来，你拿什么就用什么。”

乳头被碰了两下就立了起来，陆南渊膝行着到了袋子前，用嘴随便拖了一个回来。他拿的这个重量很轻，似乎装的东西也不怎么大。封玺捞出来一看，忍不住笑了，“你倒是会挑，一会儿可别合不拢腿了。”

陆南渊仰着脸一瞧，那是一根拉珠马眼棒和一个眼罩。

封玺摸出手铐将他手铐在背后，取来酒精给棒身消了毒，又折去在袋子里翻了一瓶水溶性润滑剂出来。这东西总共可以插入尿道约十二厘米长，一个接一个的串珠布在上端，将一根细长的棒子变得凹凸有致。

“特地给你买了包裹款，爽死你这个骚货。”封玺面无表情地说着令人难堪的字眼，平时随和的模样已经被Dom气场替代。他将陆南渊的阴茎踢硬了，看男人正抬起下巴专注地仰视自己，带着些安抚意味地捏捏他的耳垂，随后把眼罩盖在了那双深邃的眼睛上。

“你是谁的？”他一边往男人的龟头上挤润滑剂一边问。

视觉被剥夺，冰凉感刺激得陆南渊大腿上起了一层细密的鸡皮疙瘩。察觉到性器顶端正被不属于自己的指尖轻轻搓揉着，他哑着声答：“您的。”

封玺用指甲扣了扣他的马眼，看着面前男人条件反射颤了一瞬，口气漫不经心道：“说完整了，还要我教你吗？”

“小狗是主人您的。”

“这种时候这么乖？”封玺像是笑了，但隔着眼罩并看不见。他揉了揉陆南渊的腿根，指甲一路刮到两边囊袋还没停下，“放松点，玩过这里吗？”

陆南渊手别在后面，就连最基础的撑扶也做不到，只能挺胸直背任由青年玩弄自己的身体。那只手灵活地在他敏感部位游移，短短的时间内那根东西已经硬得厉害，在润滑液的装饰下晶莹发亮，手套上去撸两下还能发出咕啾的水声。

“嗯……没有。”陆南渊低吟一声。看不见令他比平时更加敏感一些，时不时舔着干燥的嘴唇，在封玺手向上滑去时忍不住挺腰追上去延长快感。

“陆先生，为什么你每次都硬得这么快？是不是骨子里就是个小骚狗？”封玺握着马眼棒，将顶部的圆端凑近龟头在顶端的小洞外打了个圈，另一只手握着茎身促使尿道口张开，慢慢将硅胶的细棒插了一颗珠子进去。

第一次接受尿道调教令陆南渊不舒服地皱了皱眉，两腮的肌肉鼓着，不难看出正咬牙忍得难受。但他明显感受到了封玺动作并不粗暴，此时还带了些小心翼翼、像是一点点让他适应，还是强迫自己将身体放松下来，“主人就在身边，自然会硬。”

“哼。”对于这个回答封玺说不上满意与否，一边将剩下的串珠插入一边抚摸着他的阴茎根部，指尖灵活地摆弄着两个肉球，替他分散着轻微的刺痛感，“受不了就喊安全词。”

陆南渊出了点汗，“你知道Alpha承受力很强，我不需要什么安全词。”

“小狗，哪怕一个S对自己M的了解程度超过他的父母，安全词也是必须的。你也许能受痛，但或许会在其他事上有所排斥。就算你不想要，想彰显你的强大，安全词也必须保留，明白吗？”

陆南渊难得犹豫，“那可以换一个吗？”

“嗯？”

陆南渊抿了抿唇，说出了理由，“因为偶尔我也想喊你的名字。”

封玺眉毛一扬，手里的动作停了。陆南渊看不见他的表情，还以为自己说错了话，一时间就连情欲都消了一部分，“主人？”

“我同意了。”封玺将震动棒向外扯了扯，又试着重新插回去。他没有指责陆南渊想要直呼名字的不敬，一来一回间垂眸看着他不停颤抖的腿根，淡淡道：“你自己想一个吧。”

“不，你给我取。”

封玺冷笑，手下一用力，将剩下的几颗串珠全插了进去，“敢和主人提条件？是想挨鞭子吗？”

陆南渊闷哼一声。他还没来得及说话，面前的青年却握着握柄反复抽插起他的尿道，串珠紧贴着深红色的马眼不停进出，偶尔带出些润滑和体液混成一团的粘液，火辣的刺痛让他下意识想躲避，却又咬着牙硬挺了下来。渐渐的，一阵一阵酥麻所代替了不适，他急促地喘了口气，小腹处似是被点了一把火，“如果你现在要打，那我肯定会射出来。”

“陆先生这么不持久？”封玺捏着他的下巴，凑上去在他喉结处留下了一个牙印，贴在他的耳旁说：“没有我的允许就给我憋着，做不到的话我正在往这边搬的行礼也可以重新送回去了。要是做到了……那我就给你一个安全词。”

陆南渊原本堪堪闭合的眼倏地睁开，他循声追逐着封玺的方向，却只能看见眼前一片漆黑。青年的话明显让他亢奋起来，胸口上下起伏着，有些不敢置信：“你要搬来和我一起住？”

“主人不和狗住在一起怎么还称得上管教？”封玺拍拍他的脸，将震动棒顶部的蘑菇型软盖套在他阴茎顶端上，调笑道：“怎么，还要主人付房租吗？”

软盖里又湿又滑，像是一张小嘴紧紧将龟头嘬住了，一时爽得人头皮发麻。陆南渊腹部的肌肉绷得很明显，汗顺着结实的胸膛往下滑落，没入阴茎上的毛发里没了踪迹。他像是突然间学会了语言艺术，强忍住折磨人的快感哑着嗓子回应：“小狗是主人的……主人愿意住多久就住多久。”

“小狗，你今天真的好乖。”封玺随口夸了一句，心情自然是愉悦的。他指腹在开关键上摩挲两下，笑意盈盈地按下去，“忍好，可别前功尽弃了。”

“唔——”波浪式的震感让陆南渊立即张着嘴呻吟出声，裹着龟头的软盖温度渐升，一下下地吮吸着最敏感的地方。尿道里布满的神经被一颗颗细小的串珠照顾得妥妥帖帖，抵在深处的圆端临近前列腺快速抖动着，带来的快感愈发强烈。

“别……”陆南渊脸红了一片，腿根抽搐不停，欲海瞬间将他包裹，酥麻的感觉环环袭来，只短短不到一分钟就让他濒临高潮。硅胶材质的细长软棒又刚又柔，像是一条舌头在他尿道里舔弄着，前列腺液无法自控地顺着大张的马眼向外涌。

“你可以的，乖狗。”封玺看着他这幅模样，浅笑着又摸出一个金属环，一下扣住了他的阴茎根部，“谅在你是第一次玩这个，主人就帮你一回。”

陆南渊甩着头试图分散下体的快感，浑身颤抖地几乎要跪不住，手铐被挣地哗啦响。他额前的头发全被汗浸透了，高翘的柱身上青筋脉络分明，被阴茎环束着的整根肉具都憋成了深色，一时只能狼狈地张着嘴大口喘气。可他的好主人却很残忍，伸手拧着他的乳尖，还用力揉捏鼓胀的囊袋。

没有口球的堵塞，口水也顺着陆南渊的嘴角溢了出来。浪潮一般翻涌喷发的快感让他微微蜷起了身，湿漉的脑袋微垂着，差一点距离就能靠到封玺的肩头，松木的气味也充满了整个客厅，带着浓浓的情欲。

封玺摸着他温度偏高的耳朵，被Alpha信息素勾得声音也有些哑，轻笑着感慨：“小狗，你这样真好看。”

陆南渊大口喘着粗气，整个人活生生被快感强奸了。震动档分明有十几种，他的主人一上来却偏偏调了个最高的。他将封玺的话听进耳朵里，有些强势地摸索着吻上去，湿润的唇落错了位置，只亲到了封玺的嘴角。

封玺像是在哄一只大型犬，掌心轻轻抚摸着他脖子后的腺体，任由这个展露凶意的人咬住他的嘴唇，配合着打开牙关放了他的舌头进来肆意掠夺。陆南渊红着眼不停地挣着手铐，毫无温柔可言的啃噬让他蹙了蹙眉，手还是搭在对方背上忍了下来。

淡淡的血腥味弥漫在两人交缠的口中，让陆南渊似乎找回了点理智，收了牙用柔软的舌头缓缓舔起了封玺硬腭上的那层敏感粘膜。他岔着腿，阴茎已经胀到了骇人的尺寸，上面湿哒哒的水分不清是润滑剂还是前液，每隔几秒就跳动几下，足以见它主人承受的快感之多。

“……封玺。”陆南渊含着他的舌头，近乎呢喃地喊了一声名字。

他用一种近乎虔诚的语气沙哑着叫出口，身体上的震颤顺着舌尖传递到了青年身上，令封玺有一瞬心口闷了闷，似乎有些心软了。

下一秒，陆南渊有些忘情地亲密唤道：“玺玺……”

封玺往后躲了躲，一巴掌拍在了他直冒水的阴茎上：“贱狗，叫谁呢？”

陆南渊被他打得一抖，哼哼着又凑过去，夹住了封玺的一条腿。自上而下滴落的体液淋湿了一小块的木地板，浸入了拼接起的缝隙间。他身上烫得要命，这么靠过来似乎想把青年也点燃，嘴里一团团呼出的热气洒在封玺颈项间，像是想借此将积攒的欲望也排出体外一般。

“陆先生，你的水可真多。”封玺捏着他的后颈，手向下握着根部转着圈，沾了点腥膻的液体反手全抹在了对方脸上，“给你拍张照片吧？挂在你们公司的宣传页上，让世上所有人看看你一个Alpha是怎么在Omega面前发骚的。”

“主人——”陆南渊被他说得头皮发麻，鼻尖的汗珠滑下一滴，落在了封玺的衣襟上。润滑过度很容易导致串珠脱落，但龟头上吸附的软盖却阻止了这一可能性，让它只能保持至底的深度在前列腺前震颤不止。他收起了所有被支配的抗拒，在这一刻全身心都托付出去了，只求封玺能早点放过他。

这一声高叫直撞在封玺心坎上，让他气息也乱了一瞬。他伸手一把扯下了眼罩，将那双眼睫有些湿漉的眼睛露了出来，也不知上面沾染的是汗还是泪。欲望迟迟不能解脱让陆南渊双眸有些茫然，平时锐利盯着人的模样全都瓦解了，里面清晰地倒映着一个封玺。

封玺看了眼墙上的时钟，终于发了点慈悲将震感往下调低几档。

“嗯……”陆南渊挺了挺胯，如果手能派的上用场，估计早就把面前这个人揉进怀里了。他眉紧皱着，声音还在哆嗦，“给我用喷雾，快点。”

“不行。”封玺却冷眼拒绝了他，“我说了，忍着。你要是这时候发情，我就把你锁着手脚关房间里，听见了么？”

用了抑制喷雾的话可以降低他的快感获取，也不至于像现在这样被折磨得精神都要崩溃了。陆南渊喉咙里呜咽几声，头直直撞向封玺的肩把人扑倒在地。他眼睛紧盯着那张漂亮微怒的脸，恶狠狠地亲上去，以霸道的姿态用舌头在对方嘴里搅和两圈，粗喘着道：“那我想操你。”


	10. 请求

“小可怜，你现在这样抖得停不下来，还怎么操人？”封玺压根不怕他，嘲笑着将震感又调高回去，“我对你宽容不代表你能乱讲话，贱狗。”

虽然先前让他稍微缓了缓，但积攒下来也足够令人高潮。陆南渊现在哪还受得住这一出，满脸都是痛苦的表情，阴茎红到发紫。快感一旦过了头，堆在腹部全憋成了酸楚。但哪怕如此，他也没低头和封玺撒个娇说句求饶的话，胸腔震颤着，从里而出的声音暗哑得不像话，“……你知不知道这种手铐，我多用点力就能挣开？”

“所以呢？”封玺对此嗤之以鼻。他双手圈过陆南渊的腰，绕到肿着的臀上抓揉两把，用力将臀缝左右掰开，“你身体真烫，这里是不是也热得要命？”

从未被人触碰过的地方暴露在外，陆南渊抵着他的额头，闭眼平息许久才将话说完整了：“封玺，你不要惹我……我现在不能保证我不会做出一些令你恨我的事。”

“小狗，你要是肯服个软，我还是乐意放你一马。但你这时候还要威胁我，那就不能怪我了。”封玺将眼罩给他重新戴了回去，掌心替他擦了把脸上的汗，将蜷曲的身体扶正了，“跪直，跪姿又忘了？”

一分钟时陆南渊就有射精的冲动，到现在为止他已经忍了很长时间了。此刻他就像一只离水的鱼，拼命地喘息着，唇被反复舔弄下尽是绯色。他感觉自己快要死了，灵魂都开始出窍，龟头的快感、尿道的震颤、前列腺的刺激……所有加在一起让他身体开始抽搐般弹动，根本无法按照封玺的要求再跪得标准。

没等来主人的心软，倒是一个圆头的按摩棒抵在了他的乳头上。封玺扯起他的头发，强迫他挺胸接纳自己给的一切。冰凉的塑料在他胸前游走，无法抑制的酥麻很快顺着腰线下滑到小腹，在酸涩的地方下高速震动起来。

陆南渊张着嘴，瞳孔急剧收缩。喉间呜咽着已经说不出话，阴茎环阻断了他的射精可能，一股股前列腺液潮涌而出，将马眼处搅起了淫靡的白沫。他面部表情变得狰狞，分不清眼前的一片黑色是眼罩的原因还是这种难以言喻的感觉带给他的。

“骚货。”封玺松开拽着他的手，抬脚将他踩在了地上，“还记得自己叫什么吗？两个玩具就把你的狗鸡巴玩成这样。”

按摩棒紧贴着震动棒，多重快感已经明显让陆南渊有些吃不消，汗和体液将整个下身浸得湿漉，透明的清液失禁般地从龟头顶端流出，脚趾也蜷着扒住了地板。

“封玺……主人……”他仰躺在地上，胸膛的温度漫上封玺的脚心，急促地一遍遍喊着称谓。在那根按摩棒碰到已经敏感得超过界限的龟头上时，封玺看见眼罩下的那张英俊脸上落了一滴泪。

他动作一顿，忽然又不想把他折磨得这么狠了。他把按摩棒丢到了一旁，关掉并拔出了尿道里的震动棒，俯下身亲了亲陆南渊的耳尖，“乖。”封玺的唇很软，密密啄着陆南渊的侧脸，手向下取掉阴茎环，轻轻撸动着男人的性器，最后隔着蚕丝的眼罩吻上对方的眼睛。

他一点点安抚着陆南渊的情绪，似乎比任何时候都要温柔。很快铁具响了两声，那双被磨得红了手腕的手搂上了自己的腰，身下的Alpha低低喘着气，却规规矩矩地分着腿由他亵玩。原本备受煎熬的时候没挣，现在倒是轻而易举地脱了手铐。男人没有摘下自己的眼罩，抖着身体含上他的唇瓣，就那么静静叼着，偶尔小猫一样地吮吸几下。

“这么可爱？”封玺笑了几声，探出舌头舔了舔陆南渊的上唇，模模糊糊问：“舒服么？”

陆南渊手臂环上去，将面前的人牢牢抱进怀里，疲倦地嗯了一声。

有些发软的音调实在不像平时和自己强词夺理的模样，封玺轻轻拍了拍他的背，“可以射了。”

“想射你身上。”陆南渊的嗓子几乎全哑了，原本还老实的手顺着衣摆无间隔地摸上封玺的腰，“让我射在身上。”

封玺往他阴茎上挥了一巴掌，“想得美，再啰嗦让你射自己脸上。”

拔出震动棒后龟头上的小洞也大开着，敏感得一缩一缩，被封玺有意无意中用手心擦过，立马攀上了顶。他憋了太久，精液半射半淌，一股股朝外涌着，瞬间沾了封玺满手。

高潮时Alpha的信息素浓得让封玺心跳加快，他感觉有些口干，想了想还是选择溢出一些自己的信息素与他缠在一起，堪比春药的气息让陆南渊更为动情地低吼了一声，突起的喉结不断上下滑动，粗暴地摸着他光洁的背、摁着他的头和自己接吻。

封玺张着嘴半合上眼，抑制圈里的抑制剂还没来得及补充，哪怕现在刺入了腺体也只能给他带来一点细微的痛感。察觉到可能失控的危险，他连忙朝后退了退，陆南渊却猛地翻身将他压在了身下，有些着迷地嗅着他的脖子，一团团精液全都糊在了衣服上，腿间的那根硬物也抵上了他的腿根，反复做出性交插入的动作，主动延续着灭顶的快感，然后圈着他喘息、平复。

短暂的温存后，陆南渊又露出了真面目。他扯了眼罩握上封玺的腰，手从正面一路向上钻去。封玺身体挺瘦，但胸膛那儿却有一小块软肉，细腻的触感让他有些爱不释手地揉捏起来，喟叹着：“主人好棒。”

酥麻的感觉由乳首扩散到大脑，封玺有些不适地皱起眉，一边挡一边屈膝顶在他还没完全软下去的阴茎上，“滚下去，你太重了。”

陆南渊宛如没听到，凑上去咬了一口他的肩，“就是有些爽过头了。”

被啃咬让封玺生出些危机感，他抬手把陆南渊的脑袋按下去，皮笑肉不笑，“怎么，腿软得起不来了？”

陆南渊没否认，他的确在这场欢愉里浑身都失了力气，小腹残留着不易忽视的酸胀感，到现在也没恢复过来。但这并不妨碍他在太岁爷头上动土，强硬地在封玺锁骨四周留下一片水渍和红痕，用指尖扯了扯对方脖子上的抑制圈，忽然说：“送你个新的吧。”

他并没有用疑问的语气，似乎这件事已经板上钉钉了。

封玺脑海里闪出魏虞的那句话——现在谁还不知道送抑制圈是什么意思？他定定地看着陆南渊，却见这男人坦坦荡荡，像是说的话再普通不过了。

他张张嘴想要拒绝，话到了嘴边却变成了：“送我干嘛？”

“你用的这一款现在很多功能都没有，包括需要定时补充抑制剂进去也很不人性化。最新款里加了GPS定位系统，万一出了什么意外可以第一时间自动报警。并且研究所那边研制出来的香薰发散器也被投入到最新的用途上，可以护在Omega的腺体上完全100%阻隔信息素的泄露或者是侵袭，无副作用，不是比任何一种抑制剂都好得多么？”陆南渊像是专门研究过，抱着他视线停在抑制圈左后方补充试剂的小缺口上，“如果我想占有你，完全可以把你的试剂替换成催情剂，从这里打进去直接抵达你的腺体。到时候你会无法自控地发情，而这个铁圈却起不到任何作用。”

封玺愣了愣，他还真没考虑过后半句提到的这点。还在组织着语言，陆南渊却松开了他，沉着嗓子笑了一声，“不过要是真的想让你发情……我根本不需要催情剂。”

“我不喜欢这个词，再说一次就掌嘴。”封玺坐起来，拧着眉扯了几张纸擦拭着被染湿的衣料。陆南渊射的量很多，黏黏腻腻地浸透了衣料，让他觉得浑身上下哪儿都不舒服。

把人扔进浴缸差点搓下来一层皮又丢出去后，封玺这才站在花洒下冲干净自己。昨天放进机器里的上衣还没来得及洗，他无言地叹了口气，只好又从陆南渊的衣服堆里挑了一件套上。他不会开车，又懒得拎太多行礼，所有东西全都选择了市区快递，隔日才会送到陆南渊的家里，今天还得委屈自己凑合一晚上。

主要是他没料到，陆南渊会突然发疯地往他身上蹭，有点像……做领地标记的犬类。

脑海里闪过陆南渊小狗一样到野外吐舌头蹦跶撒欢的场景，封玺忍不住笑了场，眼角也弯了起来。他看着不远处正站在玄关处换鞋的男人，轻声自言自语，“……真是没有做M的自觉。”

昨天说好了今晚一起去逛超市，两人出门时已经近八点。陆南渊不到四点时吃了一顿晚午饭，封玺也没多饿，决定出去边转悠边解决晚餐问题。  
  
乘坐电梯到了地下车库后，封玺不怀好意地瞥了陆南渊腰下一眼，“陆先生，要不要给你准备一个软垫？”

陆南渊回望过去，“要是真的有这么好心，不如把我身上的东西取下来。”  
  
封玺冷哼道：“没把跳蛋给你用上，我已经够体贴了，全天下上哪里找我这么好的主人？”  
  
陆南渊顺着他的话说：“不用找，你已经是我的主人了。”  
  
一起出门可是个不错的机会，封玺自认为得把握住了。陆南渊已经充分扩张的马眼轻而易举吞入三厘米长的尿道棒，端点处连的细长带子被拴在两胯旁，走路时便会带动细棒小幅度地抽插。不久前刚体会过那种极端快感的陆南渊对现在的情况接受良好，除了呼吸比往常凝重一些外并无异样。

关上车门后，他伸过手来替封玺系安全带。托他的福，封玺锁骨到脖子红了一片，全是被嘬出来的痕迹，不得不多披了一个外套。讲过道理也下了规矩，这Alpha从头到尾还是一个态度，表面应得非常干脆，可谁知道下次会不会变本加厉地明知故犯。

就是怪自己心太软了，舍不得真的罚他，封玺心道。

香薰驱散了松木气味，男人专注地开着车，脸在交错的路灯下棱角分明。封玺侧着正大光明地打量他，心里因吻痕而起的不高兴也渐渐无影无踪了。在这个看脸的圈子中，一副好皮囊的确可以抵不少罪行，再加上两人之间氛围莫名的和谐，哪怕头一回登堂入室也毫无隔阂，这是让封玺最满意的地方了——或许用眼睛会看错人，但感觉永远是正确的。

这么相处下来，他觉得陆南渊应该更贴近“TFTB”——Topping from the bottom，解释为违逆并且想要推翻Dom的Sub。之所以没有笃定，是因为他与真正的TFTB又有所不同，让封玺感到有点摸不清楚。  
  
似乎没有任何一个身份属性可以用来安放在陆南渊身上。要说他没把封玺放在眼里吧，每次却也都能按照指示命令去做；可要说他的确把封玺放眼里吧，这人又总是会顶撞那么两下，惹得人牙痒痒。  
  
周末的超市人很多，不少商品都在搞活动，试吃也办得风生水起。陆南渊腰间系着外套，路过一个小推车时，伸手用竹签戳一小块煎好的牛肉递给他的主人，“尝尝？”  
  
他这一递直接递到了唇边，一点保持距离的意思都没有。封玺也不在乎这些，张嘴让他喂了，在员工探究的视线中点了点头，“还可以，拿两袋回家做给你当宵夜吃。”  
  
陆南渊将东西放进推车，跟着他继续往前走，“主要是你没吃饭，胃不难受吗？”  
  
封玺耸耸肩，“还好吧，习惯了。”

“我知道很多M会全包家务活，我可以学着做。”静默了片刻，陆南渊说，“那些虚伪的管理者错话连篇，并不是Omega就该做这些事。你和我住在一起，还是我的主人，我……”

“陆先生。”封玺打断了他，“我并不认为Omega生来是为了服侍Alpha，也不认为Omega就该待在家里处理琐碎的家务事。但你也说了我是你的主人，你只需要乖乖在我身边当一只小狗就好了，狗可不会洗衣服做饭，免得满锅都掉了毛。”他看陆南渊眉又拧深了些，拉着他去了个没什么人经过的角落，“小狗，我是把你当宠物养的，而不是一个没资格自称‘奴’的M，你要明白这两者的区别。”

陆南渊低头看着他，在下一位顾客路过后，忽然毫无征兆地跪了下去。动作幅度太大，阴茎里塞的尿道棒瞬间抵到了头，全根没入管内，也让他面不改色地应承下来。

封玺吓了一跳，反应过来后很快眨笑了，“有时候你真的能给我带来惊喜。”

陆南渊仰视着他，“户外……或者公调，只要你想，我都能接受。”  
  
“我在和你认真讲道理，你这就给我扯到调教事情上了？真是只小色狗。我让你带着玩具出门并不是想在大庭广众下让你难堪，仅仅是因为我喜欢你带着它们。”封玺伸手钻进他遮掩的外套下，在那一大团硬物上揉了两把。听见陆南渊轻哼声后笑着拍拍他的脸，转身准备离开了，“走了，去买点蔬菜和水果，还有面包储着当早餐。”

“封玺。”陆南渊追上去抓住了他的手，声音里分明有着几丝迟疑，口气却是急促的。他望着青年扭过来的那张脸，问：“明天……可以去把项圈刻上字吗？刻我的名字，在您的宠物栏上。”


	11. 造反

要买的东西太多，封玺向来喜欢装填冰箱，到了结账台时，小推车从一辆变成了两辆，平时的零嘴和厨房用的食材特地分开装了。

他赶在前面结了账，看正掏钱夹的陆南渊一副尴尬样子望向自己，将台子上的塑料袋一股脑全塞了过去，“看我做什么？你可别指望我会帮你拎。”

陆南渊抿着唇收拾好东西，左右各拎了两提袋，跟在封玺身后离开了超市。虽然知道对方口中“饲养”的意思，但还是没法抚平他心里起的那块疙瘩，忍了忍还是没憋住，“你有什么想要的东西吗？”

封玺看着车外呼啸而过的街景，靠着窗懒懒作答，“想要我的小狗乖一点，别老想着惹我生气。”

“除了这个。”

“嗯？那你下次就自己掰着屁股用哭腔求我，顺便说一些下流话。‘小贱狗要射了高潮了’、‘骚奴被主人玩得好爽’……诸如此类，让我高兴。”

陆南渊不吭声了。没等来回应，封玺无所谓地闭上眼，他一上车就会犯困，尤其是轿车。两人一路沉默地往公寓方向去，停了近三个红绿灯后，陆南渊才移开了话题，“先前说给我的安全词，你……想好了没？”

封玺瓮声逗他：“阴茎环不是已经代替了这个奖励么？要是当时你没控制住射了，我现在也不会在你的车上了。”

“你不给我戴，我也能忍住。”陆南渊抽空瞄了他一眼，像是求知又像是在故意撩拨，声音又缓又轻，“这种出尔反尔的事情难道不算做主人的过失吗？M犯了错会被惩罚，那要是主人做错了呢？”

听听，就是这让人不爽的台词。其他奴只会满嘴“主人说的做的都是对的”、“一切以主人为度量标准”，而陆南渊却偏偏不走这条道。要是这人这时候委屈一下，封玺说不定还会摸摸他的头哄着“逗你玩的”，但现在他却眯起了眼，想着下一步的折磨方式了。

“好。”他眯着眼向身旁的Alpha看去，似笑非笑地扯起唇角，“既然你问了，那我就必须要告诉你。主人做错了，就由他的奴来承担。”

这点是封玺现编的，专门给陆南渊一人的规矩，霸道又不讲道理。他觉得，既然道理说不通，那干脆还是不要费那个口舌了，又累又麻烦，何苦。

陆南渊顺着坡往下滑，接话倒是接得十分自然：“那您要罚我什么？”

又来了，又“您”了。直接把封玺的话活学活用，没正面提，却暗搓搓地指出他有错。  
  
封玺磨了磨后槽牙，愤愤不平。  
  
似乎无论他说了什么、做了什么，占上风的永远都是陆南渊。他现在就想扒光这人衣服把他丢到马路中央去溜街，但正因为只能搁在脑子里自己过一遍场，所以让他心里堵着的那口气又沉了一沉。

实在难受，得想办法扳回一局。

车停进车位后，他一言不发地拉开车门往电梯那边走去。陆南渊从后备箱取了东西又锁了车，本以为封玺懒得理他自己先上楼了，没想到到了楼梯口前却看青年正面无表情地靠在不怎么常用的货梯那边，脚挡在电梯门前不让它合上。

见人靠近了，封玺抬抬下巴，“东西放进去。”

突变的气势令陆南渊略有停顿，他将提袋一一靠墙放好，抬头时却注意上方的摄像头被一块布遮住了，也不知上面的那道宽胶带是封玺从哪里摸来的。意识到接下来会发生什么事，他咽了口唾沫，不在意昂贵的衣服沾上脏兮兮的地面，在空无一人的地下车库双膝跪下了。

“这么自觉？”封玺抬脚踢了踢他的大腿，“不是想在户外玩么？这就满足你。爬进去，把你的狗鸡巴掏出来。”

陆南渊撑着地进了电梯，手有些不稳地放在了裤链上，不等动作外套就被封玺一把扯走了。褪去遮挡后，那根从出门前就硬着的阴茎暴露在空气中，直对着电梯进出口方向。封玺一边刷了电梯卡一边冷声命令，“自己玩你的小骚洞，要是有同幢楼的住户进来了，可别不礼貌地射别人身上去。”

楼层指示灯亮起，电梯轻微的晃了晃，向上而去。银灰色的光滑金属反射着空间里的一切，模模糊糊地映着一个站立的青年和一个跪着的男人。

公寓在三十一楼，其中只要任意一层住户按下按钮，陆南渊现在的模样便会被人纳入眼中。他有些局促地喊了一声主人，虽然说过封玺想玩什么都可以，但他的身体却本能地排斥着、抵抗着。

“‘Palm’，安全词，赏你了。”封玺靠在一旁用鞋尖蹭着他的龟头，“现在可以喊，喊完你就能穿好裤子站起来。”

陆南渊摇摇头，眼睛总算从门缝上挪到了封玺身上。他脑中自动翻译出了这个英文单词的意思——棕榈。普普通通，没什么特别，就是一种植物而已。

“小狗，你湿了。”封玺瞥了眼他泛着水光的马眼，“不在家里玩就这么爽？”

若不是封玺触碰上来，他也不至于现在这样。陆南渊忍着反抗的欲望抬了抬腰配合青年的动作，手抵着那根小棒子在尿道里还没开始抽弄，紧闭的电梯门在余光中突然开启，直挺的性器被那只脚轻轻一踢险些当场射出来。  
  
封玺将他所有反应都纳入眼底，嘲讽道：“我看陆先生不是怕，而是兴奋得要命吧。”楼层指示灯熄灭，三十一楼到了。他拎起袋子，头也不回地率先走了出去，“是不是失望了？没能被别人看到你现在的下贱样子。”

“我信你。”陆南渊跟着离开了电梯，声音有些干涩，“再说，我又不是暴露狂。”

封玺挡住他的身影，将摄像头上的布重新扯了下来丢进了垃圾箱。直到钥匙开锁房门关上，断绝了一切可能让陆南渊被别人看见的可能性后，他才重新随和下来，语气没再如刚才一样强硬了，“还顶嘴？我是不是太宠你了，下次选客梯更好？”

他们乘坐的货梯比客梯多了一个红色的按钮，上面写着“Exc.”，意为“超量”，封玺不等陆南渊提前下车就是去找这个键了。  
  
当搬运工觉得货梯内空间不足时便可以按下，此时的电梯将处于对外闭锁状态，不会在其余任何一层楼被中途拦下。  
  
只不过一般人都是走客梯，并不在意货梯上他们不太熟知的这么一个功能，就算是搬家时需要货梯运送大件行李的住户，也不会瞎捣鼓这种颜色与众不同、摁下后不知道会报警还是紧急停运的按钮。  
  
看见陆南渊既排斥又听话的样子，封玺攒了没多久的火气又被成功浇灭了。他忍不住抬手在对方脑袋上揉了一把，“行了，放轻松点。你白天工作那么久，一会就不折腾你了。把东西取出去后冲个澡，然后陪我看个电影。”

直到现在，陆南渊才注意到自己在刚刚短暂的几分钟内出了多少汗。他“是”了一声，空着手进了浴室，封玺不许他在家里穿衣服，所以睡衣什么的并不需要准备。

硬了这么长时间的阴茎已经很敏感，尿道棒完全抽出去时整根兴奋地跳了跳，被堵住的清液从马眼处溢出一股。他在一瞬的快意中皱起眉，却不管不顾地忽视下身打开了花洒，将手腕和掌心里沾到的灰一一洗净。  
  
他收拾了十来分钟，出去时封玺正在厨房里，腰上系着围裙，拿着木铲子炒牛肉通心粉。陆南渊拉开透明的推拉门，浓郁的番茄味扑鼻而来，令他的胃立马发出了点抗议，还好声音被油烟机盖去了，不然他的主人肯定要借机笑他一通。  
  
封玺头也不回，“收拾好了就去客厅呆着吧。”  
  
陆南渊没应，结实的臂膀环抱住他的腰，光裸的胸膛从后贴上他的背，下巴也轻轻搭上了他的肩，一眨不眨地看他熟练地翻炒，活脱脱一个大型重量级狗皮膏药。  
  
封玺被他压得腰都弯了弯，不耐地手肘向后捣了一下，“出去，别碍手碍脚，一会儿锅都扣你脑袋上。”

“不，我想在这里陪你。”陆南渊蹭了蹭他的脖子，唇似有若无地落在肌肤上，有些醉翁之意不在酒。  
  
“你贴太近了，我都感觉到你肚子在叫了。”封玺噗嗤一笑，“饿了？”  
  
“……”藏着掖着的事被戳穿，陆南渊浑身僵了僵，掩盖事实般在他耳垂上啄了一口，“想吃你。”  
  
封玺痒得缩了缩脖子，没好气道：“别给点脸就上天。”  
  
“刚刚洗澡的时候我就在想了，你什么时候才会让我服侍你？”  
  
M对S的服侍有很多种类，包括但不局限于最传统的性交，毕竟圈子里有一部分人忌讳插入。封玺还没来得及说什么，陆南渊已经亲上了他脖子上的铁圈，灼热的呼吸喷洒在四周，挑着尾音说，“明天我给你拿新的抑制圈来，好不好？我会很听话的。”

男人的语速很慢，诱导般的声线钻进封玺耳中，行过之处都留下了细微震颤，让他半边身子都酥了。封玺垂首看着锅里翻腾的热气，这时吻又落在了他的侧脸上，对方重复着单一的动作，似乎不厌其烦。

被整个人圈在怀里的感觉并不算糟，紧贴在一起的部位不留缝隙，温暖的体温将他笼罩了起来，形成一片似乎既危险又安全的矛盾领域。直到熄火后两盘通心粉被铲出锅，封玺才挣了挣，往他脚上踩了一下，“端茶几上，跪着吃。”

他只给自己拿了一个勺子，什么工具都不许陆南渊取。看着人垂着头一副不知怎么下口的样子，封玺愉悦地眯起眼，关了灯在电影库中挑挑拣拣。

“小狗，想看什么？”他脱了鞋，脚尖戳了戳陆南渊的背，两三下便让接收到暗示的男人趴伏下来，成了给他踩脚的凳子。

陆南渊不怎么看这些，可以说是了解甚微，“科幻片？悬疑片？或者……爱情片？我都可以。”

“我昨天发现，你的储藏库里倒是有些好东西。”封玺特地加重了最后三个字的读音，让脚下的Alpha一时有些难安，“挺厉害呀，这么多禁片，你从哪里搞来的？”他用力很轻，在陆南渊脊椎附近打着圈，“嗯？小色狗。”

陆南渊不可控地又兴奋了。他对封玺没有办法，哪怕最简单的触碰都会硬，就像刚才在厨房里单纯的抱了一会儿，他就连说话声都变得比平常哑许多，也不知脑子里联想到了什么奇怪的场景。

但封玺今晚已经懒得再调教他一回，从一旁塑料袋里掏出一罐果酒，咔哒一声拽开了顶端的环，“少看那些东西，还是说你也想让精液从鼻子里流出来？”

他之前随便点进去跳着看了一小部分，视频里满脸泪痕的M被他的Alpha主人射在了嘴里，精液多得吞不下去，直接从鼻孔里冒出两道，嘴磨破了皮，眼都翻白了，一边抽搐还一边傻笑着谢谢主人赏赐，让封玺一阵恶寒，险些没把隔夜饭都吐出来。

陆南渊有些茫然，他没有看过视频，全都是高价从黑市上荡下来后就没管的。但他还是顺从地仰着头，一副“都依你”的态度，“你要是想看，我可以试试。”

一听这话，还没脑补封玺的鸡皮疙瘩就又起来了，有些恼怒地往他臀上踹了一脚，“闭嘴。”

最后封玺没有选什么科幻爱情，而是挑了一部有些冷门的恐怖片。按照他的话来说，以后改行连载恐怖漫画也行，现在先提前试试有没有灵感。恐怖片其实套路都差不多，没什么太多剧情，全靠音效和场景来渲染气氛。他侧躺在沙发上，一盘通心粉没吃多少，一罐酒倒是很快就下了肚。

“那个柜子里八成有东西。”他毫无波澜地盯着镜头里正捂着嘴压抑呼吸声的配角，声音懒洋洋的，“这蠢货肯定死了，猜都不用猜。也真是可怜了主角，带了一群猪队友，不能碰的东西全都碰了个遍。”

果然，柜子一拉开，里面妆容夸张的鬼长叫一声，脸放大了无数倍，血夺眶而出。封玺还要再吐槽句什么，一条腿忽然被握住了。他低头一瞧，见陆南渊不知什么时候一改姿势跪坐在地上，头微微低垂着，并没在看电影了。

他眨了下眼，在一片尖叫声中抽抽腿，“松手，你是想掰断我的腿吗？再用一点力就让你跪电视机正前方对女鬼撸。”

“……”什么恶趣味。陆南渊默不作声地放开他，转了个面跪好，将后背留给了画面血腥的电视。

“看陆先生平时和我强词夺理时天下无敌，刚才在电梯里也挺能，现在怎么就成鹌鹑了？”这回封玺是确定了，他抬脚搭在男人肩上，用脚背蹭着对方耳垂，满脸都是收不住的笑，“一会儿给你讲睡前故事吧，怎么样？小鹌鹑狗？”

陆南渊当然知道他口中的睡前故事不会是温馨的，盯着青年略显得意的脸看了几秒，蓦地伸手抓住了他的脚踝，将人一把拖拽到了面前，仰着头堵住了他有些喋喋不休的嘴。他贪恋地嘬着封玺带着点水果味的唇，像是表达自己的不满一样用牙咬了一口，没来得及擦干净的酱汁全印到了封玺嘴角上。

这点力度在封玺眼中就像是埋怨和撒娇闹脾气，封玺笑得更欢，肩膀都抖动起来。他现在心情好得不可思议，也不管什么剧情和谁接下来会凉了，按着陆南渊的后脑勺垂着头任他发疯，“嗯……嘶，轻点，你咬疼我了。”

陆南渊口中还残留着番茄的酸甜味，热情地缠着封玺。他似乎很喜欢接吻，从一开始的毫无章法到现在技术可谓突飞猛进，全都是自己瞎摸索出来的。口水里涵盖的信息素相互交换，周围原本有些阴森的气氛刹那间暧昧起来。

不知道是不是那点酒精上了头，封玺的反应很诚实，被他舔到敏感的地方会哼哼两声，只不过眼角始终弯着，牙齿偶尔还会合上，一副没笑够的模样。

陆南渊手钻进了他的衣服，有些粗粝的指腹贴着细滑的腰反复摩挲着。直到把人亲得脸颊泛了红，才缩回舌头在嘴边落了一吻，不大乐意地问：“有这么好笑吗？”

“只是觉得有些意外。”封玺抓着他的头发，翘在对方肩上的腿还没缩回来，这么长时间下来已经有些麻了。他抽了张纸擦擦嘴，收敛没两秒又“噗嗤”一声破了功，“没关系，挺可爱的……好了，松开我吧，我腿好酸。”

陆南渊额角一突突，不依不饶地摸上他的后背，“不松。”

被压上来的姿势让封玺觉得身体已经折到了极限，他啧了声，顺手朝Alpha阴茎上扇了一巴掌，“和我说不？造反了你，屁股都没好就又想挨揍了？”

“嗯，主人说的都是对的。”谁知陆南渊却手臂往上伸去，抓住他的手腕，将整个人翻在了沙发上。俯仰地位顷刻间改变，他撩起封玺的衣服，在小腹上亲了一口，随后一路向下叼住青年的裤链，一边向下扯去一边用下巴蹭了蹭布料下已经起了反应的性器，“我的确要造反，你要打的话只能看到时候有没有力气了。”

封玺意识到情况不对，扭着腰挣扎起来，“松开！”

秀气的性器被包在薄薄一层内裤里微微鼓起，陆南渊这回没再犹豫，唇覆上去碰了一下，眼眸里一片暗色，“本来想等明天给你换抑制圈后再这么做的。但主人刚刚笑得太好看，我忍不住了。所以接下来……请您忍一下，可别发了情。”


End file.
